


The Curse

by Snelly_ESQ



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snelly_ESQ/pseuds/Snelly_ESQ
Summary: As school finally lets out for winter in Trolberg, Hilda tries to settle into a new life; Kaisa is moving in, and the weather this year is going to be colder than it has been for years. But when Erik Ahlberg tries his latest bid for glory, he sets in motion a chain of events that will rock both Hilda's life, and all of Trolberg, to the core. What has Ahlberg done? And what can stop it?
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 125





	1. The Test

Here was the good news: School was almost out, and winter was in the air!

Here was the bad news: Hilda had a test. 

All of the celebrating for Sonstansil, all of the winter festival preparations, all of it, preceded by the cursed  _ Standard Test _ . Hilda had, remarkably, passed the mathematics and reading ones by the skin of her teeth. But the History/Geography one was interesting. 

She must not have been there the day they talked about the ‘British Invasion’. But it seemed like all of the questions on the test had something to do with it!

_ “What was the British Empire’s public reasoning behind invading the nation of Huldra?  _

_ A: The country had invaded England first _

_ B: The Norwegians had just granted Huldra fishing rights where England had none _

_ C: The nation of Huldra was majority pagan, and England thought it must be ‘civilized’ _

_ D: Huldran ships sank a British Royal Navy vessel” _

How was Hilda supposed to know ANY of that!? It happened well over 100 years ago! She at least got  _ that  _ question right. And she had floated enough questions about the history of Trolberg, and the geography section seemed like a breeze. She knew more about the nature of Huldra than the test writers did, probably.

But this Trolberg invasion stuff was knocking her out cold. It was a nightmare, how did this leave her mind now?

_ “Why did the British leave Huldra? _

_ A: A troll attack forced them to leave _

_ B: Norway threatened to invade England if they did not leave _

_ C: Huldra forced them out _

_ D: The British found no more use for Huldra’s resources”  _

UUUUUGH, this was going to be painful. She just chose a few answers, hoping to the highest anything that one thing, just  _ one,  _ would be right. She had done well enough on the Geography stuff to coast this bit, so she was finally finished. She turned it in, and went back to doodling in her notebook. 

As the bells rang, and school got let out, Hilda rubbed her eyes, grabbed her things, and headed for the door. 

“Hilda!” Frida rushed to her. “Hey! How was the test?’

“Bad.” Hilda said. “But I’m sure I at least got half.” 

“There were a  _ lot  _ of questions about the invasion.” Frida said. “I dunno why there were so many.”

“I must’ve been out that day, until the test I’d never even  _ heard  _ of an invasion.” Hilda said, annoyedly. “How come no one ever brought it up in reviews!?”

“You’ve  _ never  _ heard about it?” Frida asked. “It’s mostly common knowledge to people around here.”

“Well I’m not exactly from  _ around here,  _ am I?” Hilda shrugged. “Never even knew the British came.” 

“Real simply, the British didn’t like that we weren’t a majority christian nation.” Frida explained, “and they wanted to mine for ores in the mountains. So they just...invaded. Stuck around for 5 months until trolls attacked and they left.” 

“Oh, thank goodness,” Hilda sighed with relief, “I guessed that one right.” Hilda smiled. “I guess I knew when but not what.” 

“It happens.” Frida said. “I think they should cover it in more detail.” 

“I think they should cover the tests with a blanket and pour gasoline on it, then light it.” Hilda said. “Tests are dumb.” 

Frida furrowed a brow. “That’s... _ quite  _ a heated topic at my house.”

“Immolating paper?”

“Testing and assessment.” Frida said. “I mean, on one hand, it-”

They passed David, who waved at them a little. “Hi Frida. Hi Hilda.” 

“Hey, David.” Frida replied, smiling a little toward him. “How was your test?”

“Probably aced it.” David said. “I like history class. It’s not as nerve wracking as maths.” He shuddered at the mere mention of mathematics.

“Good to hear that.” Hilda smiled and looked up. “I’m just glad we’re done for the half.” Hilda said. “Do you all have any plans?” She asked the other two. 

“Hardly.” David said. “Dad’s diving on a wreck this week, and Ma’s going to be at work most of the day.” He said. “So I have the place to myself.”

“Heh, gonna throw any wild ragers?” Frida nudged him. 

“...I’m an 11 year old.” David blinked and looked at her blankly. 

“I was joking, David.” Frida said.

“Hard to tell sometimes.” David let off a nervous giggle, and a sort of...forced smirk. “Sorry.” 

“You’re alright.” Frida rubbed her hands together, before walking outside of the school gate. “My parents are trying to go easy on me as far as extra learning stuff goes.” Frida said. “But Tildy’s gonna give me some stuff to do, I’m sure of it!” Frida sounded excited. Her witch training had been going fairly well so far! She managed to get a bit more reading about ancient curses done, and had worked with some very,  _ very  _ minor curses. Turns out there was some pretty lofty legislation when it came to witchcraft, and 11 year olds had some...spells they weren’t allowed to try, we’ll say. “Hilda, any plans?”

“Hmm?” Hilda shrugged. “Nothing really. Mum wants me to be more careful, and I have to deal with an extra person in the house now too.” Hilda said. 

“Who’s moving in?” 

“Kaisa.” 

“Why’s the librarian moving into your house?” Frida asked. 

“She’s my new mum.” Hilda said. 

“What happened to your old mum?”

“David, I mean she-”

“I liked your old mum, she was nice!” David seemed confused. 

“David, I still have my mum, I just have Kaisa as a new one, too.” Hilda said. “Although, they aren’t married yet.” 

“Oh.” David blushed a little. “I dunno how that got over my head.” 

“I  _ could have  _ worded it a bit better than I did, in your defense.” Hilda stood at the street where she had to turn into her neighborhood. She lived in the neighborhood of Audrey’s Bluff, a small place made up mostly of contractors, retirees, and people in starter homes. Frida lived in the slightly more affluent Parkhead, and David lived closer to the harbor, for his father’s work. The three of them split their separate ways, and decided they’d meet up at this spot tomorrow, if the weather was good. 

* * *

David stretched a bit when he got home. There was a note on the inside of the door, from his dad. 

‘David,

Left you a tenner and a bottle of bundaberg by the shoe rack. Sorry I’ll be gone so long!

-Dad’

David smiled a bit. He had been seeing his father less and less recently. Something about his job. His father was a commercial diver, who worked for a firm in the harbor. He did all manner of things, mostly working in ship husbandry and maintenance. But his brief time as a research diver did come back now and again, and a contract worth good money came for him to dive on some big wreck out offshore. 

David didn’t mind, of course. He knew that his dad was probably fine; growing up around a diver of all people did help him get over his immense fear of the ocean, and depths. It was about all he wasn’t afraid of. 

“Hello, David.” His Nisse walked through the hall. 

“Hello.” David waved back a bit, putting the bundaberg in the fridge, and walking back to the living room. 

“Any big plans? I hear school’s gone out.” 

“Oh. Nah, nothing huge.” David said. “Mostly just sitting about.” David turned on the tv, and flipped through all sorts of things. He found the news. 

“...and Erik Ahlberg says that the wreck must be destroyed. Here to elaborate is Mister Erik Ahlberg, himself.”

Oh,  _ brother. _

“So, Mister Ahlberg, what makes you believe the recently unearthed wreck should be done away with?”

“Well, obviously, the wreck could contain valuables that-”

David changed the channel. He didn’t know what his dad thought of Ahlberg, but he sure knew what his mom thought, and she was  _ not  _ a fan. David wasn’t either. Something about his bombast, it just didn’t strike him the right way. David got to some rerun of Taskmaster, and watched for a while. 

“Give Hilda a day,” The nisse spoke, “She’ll find something to do.”

“I’m sure of it.” David said. He hummed and made odd noises while he was on his own, and headed to the kitchen. 

“Whether or not what she thinks up is safe,” David thought aloud, “It’s bound to be interesting.” 


	2. Moving Day

Johanna put down a box, and got to work shelving things. Books, books, books. Lots of them, all on a new shelf. 

“Hilda’s out of school today.”

“I assume they get out of school every day?” Kaisa joked, using a bit of magic to get the shelving process going faster. 

“For  _ break,  _ Kaisa.” Johanna replied, smiling a bit to herself. She stood up for a moment, rubbing the small of her back. “Phew...as soon as you hit 30 it just goes downhill, doesn’t it?” Johanna asked. “I must be pretty far downhill, hit 30 a while ago…”

“Oh, please,” Kaisa put her arms around Johanna’s waist. “You don’t look a day past 25.”

Johanna blushed, and left Kaisa’s grasp. “I still have a few to get on the shelf, I think.” 

“You don’t  _ have  _ to help with this, you know. I have magic, after all.” Kaisa said. “Not much in the way of sorting, but enough to get by.” Kaisa used magic to sort the final books in the box, and put them on the shelf. “See?”

Johanna stood up, and stretched as best as she could, popping a few joints. She nodded. “I suppose. It just feels wrong to sit by and watch my lover move in without doing anything.” Johanna said. 

“Jo, dear,” Kaisa smiled, “You’re letting me live in your house. It’s hardly doing nothing.” Kaisa used some magic to break down the box, and looked around the room. “Besides, if Frida is here as often as she claims, she’ll probably pull some things off the shelf anyhow.” 

“Believe me,” Johanna said, “when Frida says she’s hanging out at this place, chances are they’re off doing some dangerous sort of adventure.” Johanna said, looking out the window. “For all I know they’re doing that now.” Johanna sat on a stool near the kitchen counter. 

“You seem...less than amused by this.” Kaisa put her hand on Johanna’s shoulder. “I figured you didn’t mind Hildie doing that sort of thing.” 

“I don’t. I  _ do  _ mind that she never tells me anything.” She said. “I just...what did I do to her before that made her not want to tell me what she was doing?”

“If it helps,” Kaisa moved her hand from her shoulder to Johanna’s, scooping it into her own, “I suppose she doesn’t want you to worry.” Kaisa said. 

“But I worry so much when I haven’t got the slightest clue where she is.” Johanna stayed seated, the only occasion where she was shorter than Kaisa, hugging her softly. “I don’t want to be upset with her, either. I wish I still had my mother to ask her about what to do.” 

“Johanna…” Kaisa pulled her hand away, and put it onto Johanna’s cheek, kissing her gently. “You’ve seen Hilda. You know she’s good natured and kind. I guess you’ve made mistakes, but as far as raising a good person goes, you’re the best mother I know.” 

“Oh...s-stop.” Johanna smiled, on the verge of tears. “I just want her to know that I care too much to lose her or t-to have to dig her out of a crypt somewhere because we couldn’t-”

“Johanna, she knows you love her.” Kaisa said. “Believe me. She  _ knows. _ ” 

“I know.” Johanna said. “I’m sorry, I-” Johanna sniffled and let off a small laugh. “I know I get emotional sometimes. I just care a lot about all of this.” 

“Well, caring means you’re a good mother, y’know. You wouldn’t care if you were bad.” Kaisa winked. 

“Kaisa-”

“I just got terrible news from the doctor.” Kaisa said. “You’ve been diagnosed with good mother’s disease. It’s terminal.” 

“And which doctor told you that?” Johanna asked, her cheeks beet red. 

“Not important.” Kaisa kissed Johanna, and Johanna stood from the stool, dragging Kaisa in, and hugging her tight. 

“I’m glad you’re living here now.” 

“I am, too.” Kaisa looked up at Johanna, as the two drew infor another round of kisses, until-

The door opened. 

“Eww!” Hilda teased when she got in. “I didn’t know having two mums would be so embarrassing! You two are gross!” 

Kaisa kissed Johanna, and let out a loud, mocking ‘mwah’ sound at the end of it. “Too late, you will be grossed out forever!” 

Hilda closed the door. “Looks nice with the bookshelf on the wall there.” 

“It does, yes.” Johanna said, walking over to Hilda and hugging her. “How was the last day?” 

“It was fine. Big one, though. Tests and all.” 

“How do you think you did?” 

Hilda hung up her jacket and hat on the rack. “I feel I did fine.” Hilda yawned. “A bit tired, though. Long test. It kind of snuck up on me, too.” 

“That wouldn’t happen so much if you studied.” Kaisa said, knowingly. 

“Well, it was geography and history.” Hilda shrugged nonchalantly. “Been decent at geography since I got there.” 

“She’s got a point, Kaisa.” Johanna said. “Besides, whatever grades you get, you’re still my...our, daughter.” Johanna was still getting used to it. “You know that.” 

“I do.” Hilda said. “I wasn’t prepared for how cold it was gonna get, so I’ll be in my room.” 

“We’ll call you for dinner, okay?” Kaisa said. 

“Sure, ma.” Hilda had taken to calling Kaisa ‘ma’. It was really all she could think of to call her, unless she wanted to be confused all the time. 

* * *

Time passed, and soon, Johanna and Kaisa were making dinner. Mostly pies again. It was simple, and Johanna needed to go out and get some shopping done tomorrow anyhow. This was the best way to ‘make do and mend’ with the things in the pantry, as it were. Johanna hummed a bit as she got things ready. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Johanna said. “You just watch those and make sure they don’t get too burnt, alright?”

“Sure thing.” 

Johanna went over to get it.

“...Ah. Ahlberg. What a surprise.” Erik Ahlberg coming over with a myriad of gifts was not nearly a surprise. He’d been doing this semi regularly for a while now, bringing chocolates, flowers, all manner of things. But surely, Johanna knew this would be his last time coming over.

“Hello, fair Johanna!” Erik spoke with his usual dramatic flair. “I’m sure you saw me, your true beloved, on the news today?”

“Terribly sorry, must’ve missed it, I was helping my lover move in.” She said. “Even then we had the Cyclocross race on.” 

“You watch  _ cycling?”  _ He asked, seeming unimpressed. 

__ “Used to be an avid cyclist myself, actually. Knee stuff got in the way. What brings you here?”

“Well, I was just walking by, although my house is on the other side of town from here-”

“Because you live in the most affluent neighborhood in all of Trolberg, you’ve told me many times.” 

“Ah, but it seems it hasn’t stuck! For you see, you’re still living here!”

“Yes. I am. I like it here, and I haven’t got nearly enough to buy a  _ house _ within the walls.” 

“But you could  _ move in with me,  _ dearest Johanna!”

“I just moved my lover into this place.” Johanna said. “Will you stop with all the romantic advances?” 

“Not until you say yes!” Ahlberg said. He was...annoying, but Johanna knew he was ultimately toothless. The guy couldn’t win in a fight with a toddler, much less Johanna, and Johanna was convinced he knew this. But it was becoming more annoying with every visit. 

“Look. Ahlberg. My lover and I live together now, and we have a very healthy relationship. I think it would be better for the both of us if you just...stopped showing up?” 

“...” Ahlberg didn’t seem to know what was going on. Was he being told... _ no?  _

“...Very well.” Ahlberg said. “But I will definitely be in touch!” 

“If you say so.” Johanna shut the door. She walked over to the kitchen. “Eugh...he's a bit of a drain.” 

“I could get...rid of him?” Kaisa said. 

“Kaisa, as much as I love you, I don’t think that would be the best idea.” She said. “He’s kind of...powerful.” 

“Johanna, he couldn’t kick the dew off a daisy.” 

“He’s  _ politically  _ powerful. I just have to be...careful.” She said. “That’s all.” 

“Alright, then.” Kaisa didn’t like the sound of that one bit. But she wasn’t going to fuss, not right now. 

“Should be ready.” Johanna walked to Hilda’s door. “Hilda?”

“Mum?”

“Dinner is ready.” 

“Coming, mum!”


	3. The Retreat

_ February the Second, 1881 _

__ _ It is still frigid here in Trolberg, in the nation of Huldra. It is bleak outside, and the sun rises only for a few minor hours. Many of my men were killed last night, but strange, local creatures called ‘trolls’. The creatures are gone, and have left no trace. The locals have been uncooperative in helping us to stop them, and even in helping us bury the dead. The hostility here has been great since we arrived. The many months since September have dragged by, and I fear- _

__ Military governor Joshua Parr was startled by a snowball, hurled at his window with such force that the wood on the shutter cracked. Another came soon after. He got up from his desk, and sighed gently as he walked outside. 

“What is it now?” he asked a guard. 

“Said they aren’t happy about this morning’s decree.”

“If they didn’t want people to be executed then their hunters shouldn’t have just let our men die out there! How many are there, anyway? 10? 20?”

“...Worse than that, sir.”

The entire town seemed to be out to get him. Out for  _ him.  _ Screaming masses with signs, shovels, pitchforks. It was a mob, and because of the massive glut of men they’d lost, it wasn’t going to be manageable. 

Huldra was supposed to be another place to mine ore. They were supposed to be here to just...get iron and such from the mountains. But the invasion was heavily delayed, and became less of a project and more of an afterthought over time. So, when Parr's men took the capital, that being Trolberg, he just sort of...had to stay put. Frozen seas and focus on other regions meant his men were not very well equipped, but it also meant that they weren’t well managed, and Parr certainly didn’t mind a bit of pilfering here and a bit of stealing there. 

“Watson.” 

“Sir?”

“Fire on the crowd if they-”

These would prove to be the last words Joshua Parr ever said. He was hit square in the face with a massive cobblestone. His nose bucked up into his brain, and he was dead before he even hit the ground. 

Panicked, people began to fire on the towns people. 

“THEY CAN’T KILL ALL OF US!” the townspeople cried, as they stormed the capital garden, and overran the troops. The troop ships in the harbor were immediately ordered to get ready to leave. The lieutenant governor found where the stone had landed, and during a lull, shouted. 

“If this stone moves, we’ll be back! I  _ promise  _ you that!” 

“Shut up!” A rifle went off and hit him. And in his chest, a stolen vial of magical fluid broke , as he landed on the stone.

And later that night, a witch noticed the fluid, and how it seeped onto the stone. 

“Hey! Look!” 

“What’s happened?” 

“This is the one who wanted the stone to stay there or they’d come back, right?” The witch asked. 

“Yes...why?”

“Look.” She pointed. “That’s enchanting fluid. If he said he promised it, the stone is…”

“Cursed.” A man said. 

“...Build a stone cairn for this one.” The witch said. “Fully cover it.” She gathered a few things, mostly small rocks. Soon, a cairn was constructed around the stone. And there it sat, undisturbed, hopefully until the end of time. 

* * *

Erik Ahlberg walked down the street, dejected, defeated, and tired. He still had some stuff to do back at the office, too. UGH, the worst part of being on Safety Patrol was all this paperwork! No one told him there’d be so much of it! He walked past the garden, and the cairn, and-

He looked over. What about that Cairn? He knew it was from the invasion. He also passed the plaque for it on the ground, but he’d never really read it. He sighed and walked over to it, and read it aloud to himself, whispering. 

“Whoever removes this stone must place it back in one weeks time, or the spirits of our conquerors shall return…” 

What many would see as a foreboding warning, Ahlberg saw as an opportunity! Ahlberg smirked and looked at the cairn. The cairn was small, and had an opening in the front, covered in old glass. Inside was the stone, well kept, what looked like a cobblestone. He snickered as he removed the glass, and then...pocketed the stone. 

“When I’m the greatest hero in Trolberg,” He thought aloud, “She’ll have no choice. And the city will have no choice but to...immortalize me.” He walked inside, and walked back up to his office, observing the stone covertly. He managed to get some of his actual job done, too. 

When he got home, he opened the door to his mansion. He lived in a rather prestigious side of the city. A place where there was space between the houses, with full lawns, and backyards. And these weren’t like the rowhouses nearer the wall, either, these were full, standalone structures. His had 3 stories and a basement. 

“Yes...you, you shall go in my study!” Ahlberg smiled, and walked to his ‘study’; a room with some books in it that he might’ve read the first few pages of. It was mostly his room for entertaining ‘the men’, and it smelled like cigar smoke. He took a sip of some old Brandy he kept in there, as well. 

“Excellent.” He said. “Absolutely marvelous!” 

* * *

As the sun began to set, Gerda got herself dressed and ready to work. She was no longer with the safety patrol, and she rather enjoyed that. Erik had proven to be not only a fraud, but also just a horrible guy to have to deal with. Gerda got into the new uniform she wore, that of the new Bell Keeper’s Organization. 

The Bell Keepers mostly...well, kept the bells. It was largely a research/rescue organization, utilized to try and find lost hikers and help wounded animals, watch for fires, things of that nature. They didn’t have much authority over anything, nor could they arrest someone. They were there as a sort of level headed brother to the safety patrol. More competent, as well. 

Her boss was Jorgen, a man who’d been keeping bells for decades. He had long, graying brown hair. He wore a yellow jacket over his beige Bell Keeper’s shirt, and a hefty black parka above that. Gerda wore khaki work pants, brown work boots, and a thick, khaki jacket with a bellkeeper’s patch and a hoodie underneath it. They’d be outside a lot.

“Evening, Gerda.” Jorgen said. “Ready for your first night?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”


	4. The Mountain

“So, why this?” Jorgen asked. 

“Beg pardon?” Gerda replied. 

“Why bother with keeping something like this up?” Jorgen asked. “This isn’t as fun a job as safety patrol must’ve been.” 

“I didn’t go into Safety Patrol thinking it’d be fun…” Gerda sighed and leaned on the parapet. “I supposed I would be helping people, but it seems all we did was make things worse.” She chuckled. “And then I thought I could  _ change  _ things?” 

“It’s not unreasonable to think that.” Jorgen said. “A lot of people do.”

“I thought I could take it from an institution that harms the world around it to one that helps it. Turns out I was the only one who figured it could be done from within it.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “What was I thinking?” 

“So why the Bell Keepers?”

“There’s not a song called ‘down with the bell keepers.” She said. “Bell Keepers do their jobs.”

“When we can.” Jorgen asked. “Most city funding goes riiiight to the safety patrol.” He sat back, and sipped something out of a thermos. “We’re just 50 volunteers and some trucks that pretend to be ambulances.” 

“It’s better than a blimp that crashes, an automatic bell system that breaks, and an idiot boss.” 

“Fair.”

The two sat in silence until the sun sank fully down. They lit up a few red burning lights inside, dim enough to see outside the semi-enclosed belltower, but light enough to see documents, maps, and other things. Jorgen looked over. 

“Got a family?” He asked. 

“As far as a partner and children goes, no. I wouldn’t mind a partner but I’m not interested in kids. But when I grew up I was the youngest of 7.” 

“ _ Woof. _ ” Jorgen shook his head. “A lot, eh?” 

“Yep. I became a bit of a people pleaser...had to be, being so young.” She said. “It led me to the safety patrol.” She sighed. “Glad I got out of that.” 

“You and me both,” Jorgen said, “it took a lot from me before the bell keepers became a separate entity. I used to have a wife, a daughter…” He sighed. “Wife passed, daughter had to run from here to the wilderness. She might still be in town though. I thought I saw her.” 

“What’s her name?” Gerda asked. “I might know her.” 

“It’s J-” 

They heard a noise. 

“...lemme see.” Gerda took a pair of binoculars, and looked to see if she could catch something. “Hmm...silhouette looks like a troll.” 

“If it gets too close, let me know.” Jorgen said. “We’ll probably just use a bit of light to usher it away.” He added. 

The troll seemed mostly harmless. Walking through the snow, leaving marks. It did look distressed, however. 

“Hear those howls?” Gerda asked. “Sounds like it’s hurt or something.”

Jorgen looked through the binoculars. “...I see a bell.” He said. “Want to see what you can and can’t do about that?”

“Sure.” 

Gerda got up, and fought on a beanie, taking a hunting rifle and her multitool and walking down the tall steps to the outside of the wall. She had a flashlight with her, one bright enough to stun the thing if she needed to, but also with a lower setting just to get out there. 

It started walking towards her. 

“Remember what Jorgen said,” She thought, “No sudden movements or noises, and you can get right up close…” She could clearly see her breath, which was becoming shallower as she drew nearer to the troll. 

It growled, and its eyes narrowed as she neared. She stood as still as she could, and slowly removed the multitool. “Easy, friend.” She whispered, slowly taking out the knife blade and walking closer. “Easy...you’re fine.” It seemed ready to fight, but then its movements rang the bell, and it winced and hunkered down. It seemed horrified. 

“It’s alright.” She got up close to the bell, and slowly grabbed it, so it wouldn’t ring. She moved to cut it with the knife, tugging it slowly but firmly to remove slack from the twine. She sawed for maybe a second before it came loose. She put the bell in her pocket. 

Remarkably, the troll started to move away quickly. It was a smaller one, after all, and it seemed afraid. 

Then she heard something. 

“Gerda!” A shout from the tower. “Careful!” 

_ Wolves. At least 9.  _

They were maybe 30 feet away from her. She stood perfectly still. She didn’t  _ dare  _ make eye contact with any of them. She slowly went for something in her pocket. She didn’t want to use the rifle, and risk hitting one. Her gloved hand retrieved a small rock from a pouch. She threw it, and shouted. 

“GO’AN! GO’AAAAN!”

The wolves near the back started to back off, and soon, all but the leader was left. 

_ It got closer.  _

“GO’AN!” She shouted. “SCHNELL!”    
_ It growled. _

She grabbed an airhorn from her belt, and sprung it. This startled it, and it backed off, before running off in the same direction as the other wolves. She moved quickly towards the door, and walked back upstairs. She took her gloves back off when she got into the partially enclosed bell tower. 

“Not getting eaten your first night isn’t the hurdle you thought you’d have to jump, is it?”

Gerda laughed a bit. “Certainly not.” She sighed with relief. “It wasn’t a laughing matter while I was down there, though.” 

“‘Course not.” Jorgen said. He leaned on the Parapet, watching the tracks. “Safety patrol talks a big game about trolls, but more people get hurt by wolves in a month than by trolls in a year.” 

“I figured. There’s a lot more wolves.” 

“Aye. People aren’t careful around ‘em, either.” He said. “You seemed alright though.” Jorgen peeped out. “Hmm...no hikers gettin’ near the place. A few went out this morning.” He said. “Said they’d be back tomorrow, though.” 

“If they aren’t back by noon I’ll drive around, see if I can’t find them.” Gerda said. 

“Of course. Ope…” He looked at the mountain. “...there they are.” He pointed toward a fire. Gerda took up her binoculars, and-

“Nothing there.” She said. “Not even tracks.” 

“Not even tracks?” Jorgen looked through his. “...not even tracks.” 

“Still, could just be hard to see tracks. Not like the moon’s shining too bright.” Gerda said. It was only a crescent moon, which on the white snow did reflect a bit, but not a whole lot. 

“Wonder what’s brought them down so early?” Gerda asked. 

“They aren’t down here, are they?” 

“They’re walking up.” She pointed at a group of people walking towards the gate. “Must be the wolves. I’d be coming back too.” Gerda walked down to open the gate, turning a key for it, and waving as the group got back. 

“Evening.” She said. 

“Evening. Wolves out there.” One girl said. 

“Just ran into them myself,” Gerda replied, “good choice to come back.” She said. “Why not put out your fire though?”

“Fire?”

“There’s a fire still burning on the mountain.” She said, pointing to the glow. 

“Ah, must be someone else.” The woman said. “We were headed the opposite direction. Didn’t come close to the mountain.” She adjusted her jacket. “We went out towards the Bergen Cliffs.” 

“...I see.” Gerda nodded. “Well, we’ll figure out the fire thing. Probably just other hikers.” 

“For sure.” The woman said. “See you around.” 

“Likewise.” When they got in, Gerda closed up the gate, and walked upstairs to the belltower. “Not them, they went the other way.” 

“Really now?” Jorgen asked. “Well it’s not as if it’s trolls, couldn’t see any.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” He said. “Not even on the new one.” 

“New one?” Gerda looked through her binoculars, and sure enough, there was a second fire. “Huh. Maybe the trolls set them and just abandoned them?”

“Maybe.” Jorgen said. “Haven’t seen any in those spots before.” He marked a few things down on a topographic map. “Should be alright, though.” He yawned. “Let’s just keep an eye on ‘em, mark ‘em when you see ‘em. Aye?” 

Gerda nodded. “Will do.”


	5. The Leshy

Hilda was tucked onto the sofa when she heard the news in the morning. “And fires were seen on the mountain last night by Bell keeper officials. The bell keepers believe it to be troll activity, but have advised that it is mostly safe during the day.” Hilda gasped and quickly got a map book from the new shelf. She rifled through for the map, and found one with the mountain on it, circling the spots shown on TV. She rushed into her room, and got into adventuring clothes. 

Kaisa, meanwhile, ate a bit of breakfast, and got on a thick wool cloak, putting it over her usual work clothes. She smiled. “I’m off to work.”

“Alright, love.” Johanna kissed her softly. “I’ll see you later today, alright?”

“Alright.” 

“Mum! Ma!” Hilda rushed out. “I’m going to see Frida and David!” 

“Is that  _ all  _ you’re doing?”

“I…” Hilda paused. “No, I’m also going to check out the mountain.” 

“In that case, wear your big jacket.” Johanna said. “And bring Alfur.” She bundled up Hilda in a larger, red, poofy jacket. “I don’t want you getting frozen to death out there if you run late.”

“Won’t run late mum, promise.” Hilda hugged her mother, and Kaisa. She rushed out the door, Alfur holding on for dear life, and Twig trying his best to keep up. 

* * *

“Well I’m glad I brought my big jacket,” David said, waiting for Frida to get back to the spot where they’d agreed to meet. David smiled. “I’ve managed to get some food as well.” 

“Good, we’ll be out there a while.” Hilda said. 

“Hilda, what if it’s just trolls?” Alfur asked. 

“Then we’ll get to be around friends and be in nature and the snow?”

“Fair enough. What if it’s something more dangerous?” 

“Like what?” 

“Oh, poachers, or...something?” 

“Alfur, don’t be silly. If they were poachers, they’d already be gone by now.” Hilda said. “Besides, they said they didn’t see any signs of poachers early this morning around the fires.” 

“Well, alright then.” 

Frida finally returned, waving and smiling. “I got mum to drive us to the wall!” She held the door open and the group all filed into the car. 

“Morning David, morning Hilda.” Frida’s mother said. “How’re you all today?”

“We’re all fine, I think.” Hilda said. 

“Really? David looks a bit...spaced out.” 

“Huh?” David looked over. “I figured I always look that way.” He said. 

They eventually got to the wall, after listening to Huldra Public Radio for a while, and went to the gate. “Have you ever seen that bell keeper again, Hilda?” Frida asked, “The one who helped break the bell system?”

“I never did, no. I mean. I saw him on the news today, but they didn’t even bother with his name.”

“He looks like a Ralph.” David said. 

“I could see that. Ralph.” 

“Yeah...so how do we get up the mountain, anyhow?” Frida asked.

“Follow me!” Hilda walked through the tall snow, which thankfully began to thin out as they reached a large fire road up the mountain. 

* * *

“Hmm...odd.” Gerda looked at where the fire was supposed to be. In the ground, they’d put 3 flags on poles, marking where the fire might have come from. “Was the fire red enough to be a troll fire?”

“Not quite. Looked human.” Jorgen said. “Could it be poachers, maybe?”

“Hardly any game to poach that the wolves won’t fight you for.” Gerda replied, putting another marker in a supposed spot. “Well, we’ve got this one marked. How about we go look at the other site, ja?” 

“Sure.” 

The heard a rumble in the distance. 

Then a roar, from the direction of the next site. 

“...maybe we wait until tomorrow?” 

“Yes. Good idea.” 

The two of them rushed back down the mountain. 

Meanwhile, David stopped dead in his tracks. “Did you...hear that? That roar?”

“Could be a troll?”   
“In  _ this  _ daylight?” Hilda asked. “Probably just huxters or something.” 

“Or a bear?” Alfur said. “I think perhaps we should head back down the mountain.” 

“Oh, c’mon.” Hilda said. “It sounded pretty far away for a bear.” 

They heard it again, and then they heard footsteps. Quick ones, too. Frida and Hilda doved to hide behind rocks, but David seemed frozen in place. 

“David! Quick!” 

David wasn’t moving. Twig tugged at his pant leg, but he was still as another roar echoed. 

Then the footsteps grew louder. 

“Boy!” Was that Gerda Gustav? “You have to leave.” 

David snapped to his senses, screamed, and hid behind a rock, the one Hilda was behind. 

Hilda poked her head up. “Gerda?”

“Hilda?”

“What’re  _ you  _ doing here?” Hilda asked. “Surely the safety patrol hasn’t managed to rile up an evil spirit, have they?” 

“Of course not! I’m not on safety patrol anymore, I’m with the bell keepers.” 

“Ah. Congrats on the career change.” Hilda said. 

“Thanks.” Gerda looked behind her. “Jorgen should catch up soon.”

“What’s back there?” Frida asked. “Is it a bear?” 

“No, it-”

“Oi!” Jorgen came back down the mountain. “Whatever set those fires must’ve made that thing pretty upset, eh?” 

“Of course.” Gerda said. “Hey, I found these three. And a deerfox.” 

“A deerfox?” Jorgen asked. “...I know you.”

“You’re called Jorgen?” 

“You’re...Hilda, right?” 

“Yes.” She said. “We came to see what set the fires. Was it trolls?” Hilda asked. 

“Afraid it has to be something else, no troll rocks were seen at the fires. And no actual trace of fire, either.” 

“Any ideas?” Frida asked. 

“Forget the fires, there was a big thing  _ roaring  _ over there!” David said. 

“...right, the le-”

A massive screaming roar shot out, and from behind the bend of the fire road came...something. 

It was  _ massive.  _ It stood nearly 25 feet tall, and seemed to be made of old trees, pinecones, and pine needles. It had great big eyes, which stared the group down. Jorgen stared right back at it, only having a deer rifle with him, and a few rounds. He put his hands up. 

“Easy, there…” 

The thing did  _ not  _ take it easy; rather, it roared so loudly it knocked Hilda over. 

“ **YOU have set the flames on my mountain! YOU have cut the wood!”**

“We did nothing of the sort!” Jorgen said. “We came to find who  _ did!”  _

The thing stopped for a moment, heaving in massive breaths. Its own breath smelled so minty that it almost hurt to breathe in.

“Please!” Hilda threw herself in between them. “What’s happened to your woods?”

**“Someone has cut the trees of** **_my_ ** **woods, and not given me an offering in return.”**

“So...what if we gave you something?” 

“What on earth are we going to give a  _ leshy _ ?” Alfur asked. “We’ve not got anything that could work!”

“Ehm…” She looked at David. “Do you still have that weird aussie soda stuff?”

“My...Bundaberg?” He whispered back. “I do, but I dunno if he’d enjoy it.” 

“It’s what we have.” Hilda said, reaching into David’s bag, and grabbing it. “I have-er- _ we _ have brought you this! It’s a, uh...a fizzy drink!” She said. “And it comes in a glass bottle!” 

She pulled the tab, and handed it back to David. She held it up. The Leshy seemed curious, and managed to  _ shapeshift  _ into a slightly smaller (still 7 foot tall) person, still made of the things he was made of. He sipped the beverage, and coughed slightly. 

**“It is...strong.”** He said.  **“Very strong.”** he sipped a bit more of it.  **“...this shall suffice. Thank you, mortals.”**

Hilda smiled. “So will you let us go without eating us?” 

**“Yes. I will. It is funny, I have not seen trees cut that way in maybe 14 decades...how did you do it?”**

“Well, strictly speaking,  _ we  _ didn’t cut them down.” Jorgen and Gerda looked on in horror as Hilda simply conversed with a  _ Leshy _ . “But I hope you take that offering for them, as well. They probably didn’t know they were doing wrong.” 

**“For your kindness, I shall-”**

A sudden noise. A honking car horn. 

_ Erik Ahlberg’s stupid goddamn station wagon with a siren on it.  _

“Fear not, citizens! I have come to save you from this awful beast, this horrid freak of nat-”

The front end of the car was smashed under the leshy’s foot. Erik was stupid, but he wasn’t dumb, which was probably why he figured he should leave the car and run back to town. 

“He’s not with us, I promise!” Hilda said, waving her hands in front of her dismissively, “We don’t like him either!” 

By then, it was too late. The already irritated spirit picked up what was remaining of the car. Jorgen just scooped up Hilda, and shouted to Gerda. 

“GET THEM OFF THE MOUNTAIN!” 

The rest of it was a sort of blur, rushing down the mountain as fast as they could go, before getting to a pair of Bell Keepers jeeps. In one, Jorgen, Hilda, Frida, and Twig. In the other, Gerda and David. They rushed back to a fire road that got down the rest of the mountain, and ran for the town. 

“Nice jeeps.” Hilda said.

“Thanks. We help buy them.” 

“The city doesn’t even pay for all of the cars you use?” Frida crossed her arms. 

“I bet you they’ll replace that dumb station wagon in a heartbeat, though. Bright side, I got a jeep at half price.” 

* * *

Gerda wiped sweat from her brow, and looked down at David, who was in the front seat, and trembling. “Are you alright, ehm...David, yes?”

“David.” David slowly nodded. “How come I always almost get killed or eaten?”

“I wasn’t aware it was such a common occurrence for you.” She patted David’s head. “But you did the right thing, you ran from it.” She sighed heavily. “Sometimes that’s all you’re able to do.” 

“I’ll say...is that Erik Ahlberg?”

“...Yes. It is.” 

Gerda drove in front of Erik, and parked the Jeep. She rolled down the window. “Get in.” 

“I don’t need to...phew...I-I can walk back, honest, I-”

“Get.  _ In.”  _ Gerda snarled. 

“...Oh, FINE!” He got in. “Ah, young David! And how you tod-”

“Shut up.” Gerda barked. “You blithering idiot, you almost got us killed! I can’t believe they let you  _ run  _ anything! You made loud, irritating noises at a LESHY for crying out loud!” 

“That’s what you’re supposed to d-”

“ _ You’re supposed to calmly walk away from it and leave it an offering, you sorrowful excuse for a man!”  _ Gerda continued, speaking in her native German, and also saying some words David wasn’t allowed to say. He was mostly quiet, eventually just putting on his music and curling up in the car seat, watching the world go by. Then he remembered something. 

His mother was gonna be upset when she found out what happened.

They got back to the walls, and Gerda unceremoniously let Erik go. Gerda smiled at David. “I’m...sorry you had to hear most of that. There’s been a lot on my chest lately.” 

“I understand.” he said. 

“...Don’t say any of those words.”

“I know.” 

“Good.” She flagged down Jorgen when he stopped there. “I’ll take care of the bell here until the relief comes, you just get the kids home, ja?” 

“Aye.” David was shuffled into the jeep, and they all started to head to their houses. First was Frida, the closest. Then David. They started to go to Hilda’s place. They saw Johanna, walking in from the shops. She waved a bit at Hilda when she saw her in the car, out of instinct, but then realized just what sort of car it was…

She sighed with relief when the car stopped and let her out. “Hilda, glad to see you!” She hugged her daughter, and patted Twig. She looked up to see who’d dropped her off. “Thank you for dropping off my-”

She stopped dead in her tracks. 

“...Jorgen?”

“Johanna?” Jorgen got out of the car. “...do you live in that building?”

“Number 2, yes. I live there with my lover and Hilda.” Johanna said. She smiled. “You can come by later, if you’d like?”

“Sure.” He smiled, and drove off towards the walls. Hilda looked...confused. 

“Mum, do we know him?”

“...Hilda, did you know you have a Grandfather?”


	6. People, and Things

“How old is he?”

“Goodness, must be in his 50s or early 60s now.” Johanna said. “They had me when they were very young.” 

“What about your mum?”

“Well, she passed, unfortunately. Before you were born.” 

“Oh...sorry to hear it.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Johanna hugged Hilda gently. “She was wonderful, really, but...she had some health issues.” Johanna said. The two heard Kaisa come out of Johanna’s room, wearing purple plaid pajama pants and an old t-shirt. “Kaisa,” Johanna said, “We’re having guests soon.” 

“Pardon?”

“My father.” She said. “He’s not picky but you might want some real pants on.” 

“I’ll get some leggings.” She walked back into their room. Johanna whispered to Hilda, “She doesn’t own any pants, you know.” 

“Really?”

“Only skirts and leggings. I had to buy her snow pants.” Johanna said, giggling a bit to herself. “It was funny to find out, I was unpacking and she didn’t have any jeans or khakis or anything, it was quite jarring.” 

“She really doesn’t own any?” Hilda snickered under her breath at the news. 

“ _ Really.  _ I had to buy her the leggings, too. I think she looks cute in them.” She said. 

“You think she looks cute in  _ anything,  _ mum.” Hilda quipped as she crossed her arms. 

“You’ve got a point.” She said. They heard Kaisa come out, now wearing some deep purple leggings. Purple was a running theme with her, it seemed. 

“What’re you two whispering about?” Kaisa asked, leaning on the wall, and smiling. 

“We’re whispering about how you’re adorable.” Johanna stood and walked over to her, kissing her gently and putting a hand on her waist. There was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Hilda said, rushing to the door. She was relieved when Johanna and Kaisa separated themselves, and a little excited as Twig rushed to the door, the pitter patter of his hooves moving closer and closer to her. She opened the door. 

There stood Jorgen, still in his uniform, with a radio on his belt, and a few other trekking supplies left over from the morning’s journey. He smiled. “Hello, Hilda.” 

“Are you really my granddad, Jorgen?” 

“Dad, come in.” Johanna said, as if confirming Hilda’s point without making the man answer. He shut the door and walked in, taking off his boots and putting them beside the door. He hugged Johanna tightly, patting her back. “I thought I’d lost you when I went to the cabin...I meant t’check on you more often, but I’d gotten so busy with Moira’s papers, and-”

“It’s fine, dad.” Johanna said. “It’s completely fine. You’re here  _ now,  _ that’s what matters most.” She let go of him for a moment, before pulling back. “...are those tears?” 

“I’m just glad you’re alright!” He said, laughing slightly. “I’m happy I found you.” 

“I am, too.” Johanna said. “...now what was my daughter doing with you, anyway? I know grandparents are supposed to spoil their grandkids but you could at least tell me-”

“We went out to see the fires, but then this big Leshy came and threatened to eat us!” Hilda said. “And then I almost became friends with it but we had to run.” 

“...you almost got eat-”

“Friends with a  _ Leshy? _ ” Kaisa asked. “You just mean Leshy. There’s really only one of them around anymore. At least, around here.” 

“Oh! Dad, this is Kaisa, my lover.” Johanna said. “She’s just moved in recently but we’ve been seeing each other for a little over half a year.” 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Jorgen walked over and shook Kaisa’s hand, realizing he hadn’t taken off his gloves yet. He took them off. “She’s been better than Gunnar, has she?”

Johanna blushed. “Yes. Let’s...let’s not-”

“Oh.” Jorgen nodded. “Sorry.” He said. 

“It’s fine.” Johanna looked out the window. “My, it’s dark...it’s only maybe 4 in the afternoon.” She shook her head. “You’d think I’d be used to it by now.” 

“Catches us all off guard.” Jorgen said. “...So what’re you doing now?” 

“Well, I’m a graphic designer still, but I’ve been working with an animation studio, I’m doing keyframes.” She said. “It’s still  _ technically  _ contract work, but they seem to like me.” 

“Good to hear.” He sat down at the counter, next to Hilda. He leaned on the counter, and put his head on his hand. “Bell Keepers are finally installed again, which is nice. Especially after that bell fiasco.” Jorgen sighed heavily. “Seems the city realized how bad the Safety Patrol was at search and rescue.” 

“I’ll say.” Johanna rolled her eyes. “They’re not cut out to do much service outside of annoying creatures and harassing people.” 

“What do the bell keepers do if someone breaks the law out there?” Kaisa asked. 

“We bring them back in and tell them to not do that again.” Jorgen said. “We don’t enforce many laws outside of poaching and hunting licenses, and even then it’s just notices to have ‘em taken. We can’t really revoke them.”

“So you’re basically just the department of natural resources, then?” Kaisa wasn’t quite sure how this whole thing worked. She was all too familiar with the legal system as it pertained to witches, but she hadn’t broken any laws - at least, she hadn’t been caught - by the regular authorities.

“Well, the DNR writes the checks, aye.” Jorgen said. “The safety patrol is police. We’re more like...a fire department, or an ambulance service.” 

“Ah.” Kaisa nodded. 

“Dad’s been a bell keeper since before he had me.” Johanna said. “I would’ve done it too, but then...things transpired and I moved out to the wilderness.” 

“What happened?” Hilda asked. 

“Well, it’s-” She huffed. “It’s a long, sad story and I don’t know if I can tell it.” 

“Alright.” Hilda nodded. The TV was on in the corner, and the news was on. News about the Leshy sighting on the mountain. And Ahlberg. 

“...obviously, it’s a dangerous, man eating creature that must be done away with!” 

“Oh, turn that meathead off.” Jorgen grumbled, heading for the remote on the couch, and changing the channel. He rolled his eyes. “He’ll get himself killed before too long.” 

“Hmm…” Johanna nodded. 

“I  _ hope  _ he does.” Hilda crossed her arms. 

“Hilda, that’s no way to talk about someone.” Johanna said. 

“He’s Ahlberg! All he does is traipse around like a hero and hit on you!” 

“Erik Ahlberg’s been hitting on you?” Jorgen asked. 

“For a while now, but-”

“A while?” Hilda scoffed. “Try ever since she started dating  _ Kaisa,  _ he doesn’t stop!” 

“I can deal with that, y’know-”

“Jorgen, you know what happened last time.” 

“Last time?” Kaisa asked. “This has happened before?” She spoke loudly, and sounded defensive.

“I-it’s not important!” Johanna sounded nervous when she said it. “Can we just...stop yelling? For a moment?” 

“Of course.” Kaisa said. “I’m sorry I raised my voice, dear.” 

“I’m sorry I brought it up.” Hilda said. 

“It’s more than fine, you two...it’s just a sensitive topic.” 

Jorgen’s phone vibrated. He picked it up. “Hello? More? Aye. I’ll be there soon.” He hung up. He stood, and got his boots back on, as well as his gloves, and his thick jacket. “I’ve got to run, I’m needed at the tower.” 

“Alright.” Johanna hugged him once more. “It’s been lovely to see you again, dad.” 

“Same to you.” He smiled. “I’ll visit when I can, aye?” 

“Sure.” She walked with him to the door, and waved when he left. Johanna sighed. “...I need to make dinner, don’t I?” 

“I’ll handle it.” Kaisa said. “You’ve been busy all day. You rest.” 

* * *

“Mum?” 

“Yes, Hilda?” Johanna was standing in the doorway of Hilda’s room, seeing her off to bed. 

“Was dad...was he bad?” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“It’s just, whenever it came up, you seemed upset.” Hilda sat up. “What ever happened to him?” 

“...well…” Johanna came to her bed, and crouched over. “When I met your father, he seemed very nice. Persistent, but nice.” She said. “But he was...not a good man. He did some bad things, and since your grandfather owned that cabin, he let me stay there.” Her eyes became glassy. “...your father was not a good man.” 

“Am I-” Hilda blinked. “I’m not like him, am I?” She asked. “I make you worry a lot, and I know I shouldn’t, but-” 

Hilda was quickly wrapped in Johanna’s strong embrace, and Johanna squeezed her so tightly she began to tremble. “Hilda, he wasn’t that sort of bad. But I need you to know that even though you came from him, you’re  _ not  _ him.” She said. “You’re not him, and I love you, and I  _ never _ want you to think I don’t love you.” 

“I know, mum...y-you’re squeezing really tight.” She huffed. “I can’t...breathe!” 

Johanna pulled away, sniffling. “I’m sorry. I just...thinking about it makes me emotional.” 

“It’s alright, mum.” Hilda said. “I love you mum.” 

“I love you too, Hilda.” Johanna got up, and began to close the door. “Goodnight.” 

Johanna sighed and stretched, taking off her sweater and heading into her bedroom. She got dressed to sleep, and laid down, next to a waiting Kaisa. She looked over. 

“...I heard you crying.” 

“Gunnar was an awful man.” Johanna said. “And that’s really all I want to discuss right now.” Johanna hugged Kaisa and kissed her gently. “If I think about it more then I’ll just have bad dreams.” 

“Then don’t think of it.” Kaisa said. “Think about me.” 

“You’re hard  _ not  _ to think about.” Johanna smirked, and held Kaisa tighter. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Kaisa said. “I need to be up in the morning, I might get up before you do. So don’t worry if I’m not in bed.”

“I won’t.” 

One thing Johanna also didn’t worry about was the fact that the TV was still on in the main room. Johanna had switched it back to the news to get the weather for tomorrow, but hadn’t switched it off. 

The voice of the anchor was clear, and somewhat frightened. 

“We’ve got more reports of fires on the mountain, growing in number, with no clear source. Officials from the Bell Keepers’ Union say it may be illegal hunting activity in the area. Anyone with any information on poachers is advised to take this information directly to the Bell Keepers’ Union Office, at the Main Gatehouse, just connected to the Highway Gate.” 


	7. The Bogeyman

“Hello, David.” David’s mother cheerfully greeted him, her sing song voice a very welcome one, indeed, after David’s day. 

“Hi, mum.”

“How’re you?” 

“I’m alright.” He said, walking to the kitchen, and getting a cup of water. 

“Where’ve ye been all day?” 

David froze. He wasn’t sure he could say it. 

“...David?” His mother asked. “Are you alright?”

“I, ehm….” he bit the bullet. “I went past the wall with Hilda and Frida, ma.” 

David's mother stood. “David, y’know what I said about going over the wall without telling me first! Y’could’ve been hurt!”

“I know, mum, I’m sorry!” He winced in fear. His mother knelt in front of him. 

“David, boy, y’know yer not supposed t’do that.” She said. She put her hand on his shoulder. “I promise, no one’s gonna hurt you for breaking a little rule like that.” She looked him in the eye. “No need to be afraid to tell us things.”

“I know, mum.” He said, sounding relieved. “It’s just, when I break rules, it-”

“Oh, David, c’mere.” She hugged him. “You’re perfectly safe. Your father and I are never gonna do anything to hurt you if you do something wrong, like that mean old babysitter you used to have.” 

“Promise?”

“Of course!” David’s mother stood back up. “Besides, that jerk’s moved out of town, so he’s not gonna hurt you either.” She huffed. “Hiring the cheapest one really  _ was  _ a bad idea…” She muttered. “Help me fix dinner, will ye?” 

“Yep.” He went to the counter, and began to get a few things out. “Are we doing stir fry tonight?”

“We are, can you cut those up?” She tossed him a few things, as he washed his hands in the sink. 

“When’s dad coming back, do you know?” David asked. 

“Well, probably in a week.” She said, smiling. “They found some interesting stuff down at that wreck, apparently.” She began to wash her hands, as well. “You hear about those fires, son?”

“Yeah. I think it’s poachers or something.” 

“More than likely.” 

As the two got dinner ready, and ate, and watched old reruns of QI, and as the hours on the clock reached further and further toward 12, David finally went to bed. He sat there, staring out his window, before drawing the curtains closed, and drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

“David?” David’s mother walked upstairs, and knocked on his door. “David, sweetheart, I’m going into work. You’re normally awake by now, are you feeling-”

She looked inside. 

No david. 

No signs of entry. Just an empty bed, and weird footprints leading to his closet. 

“...” She ran downstairs. “Alan! It’s Gwendolyn. I can’t come to work today. My boy’s missin, that’s why! Yes, yes...alright. Yes-no, yes, just-...alright. See you then.” She dialed another number. 

“Hi, I’m calling for Oeter Lewis? He’s in the water? Tell him his wife called, it’s urgent.” 

She ran back upstairs, and looked for anything in the closet, rifling through his hung up shirts. “C’mon...c’mon….please be in the attic room.” She knelt down and opened the attic door. She used the flashlight on her phone, and found...nothing. 

“Oh no…” 

All she found was childish writing on the wall of the attic. 

‘DAVID BROK THA RULZ’

“...someone’s stolen my boy…” Gewndolyn was breathing heavily, and looked around. Her house spirit appeared. 

“YOU!” She asked. “DO you know where David went?”

“He was sleeping last I saw him.” 

“Right…” 

She sighed. “Should I call, or…” She didn’t  _ like  _ this idea, but it was all she had left. She walked downtown to the safety patrol office. 

* * *

“...And you said he was missing?” 

“Yes.” Gwendolyn said, annoyedly. “Several times. His name is David Lewis, he’s 11 years old, he’s got my hair, about 5’1.” She said. “He’s probably worried sick…”

“Hmm, yes, I see.” Erik Ahlberg nodded, having pushed 2 people away when he heard that a woman was in distress. “Could your husband have taken him?”

“My husband? He’s traveling for business right now, and even then, that business is research diving. He’s hardly my first pick.” 

“Let’s go to the scene of the crime!” Erik Ahlberg stuffed Gwendolyn in a safety patrol car, and rushed back to her apartment. 

“Lovely home you keep here, Misses Lewis!” 

“Is that  _ really  _ what we’re focusing on here?” She walked to David’s room, and showed him the footprints, and the attic. 

“Hmm...yes, I see.” He looked over at another, younger safety patrol officer. “Mitch, take pictures. I’ll take notes.” Ahlberg said. “So you said you tucked him into bed, and then left. What did you do afterward?”

“I stayed up for a while, and watched the news.” She said. “I read a bit, and then went back to bed.” 

“Didn’t hear anything mucking about up here?” 

“Not at all.” Gwendolyn said. “Didn’t hear a peep from up here.” She sighed. “I dunno what might have occurred, but-”

“Well, it appears he has been taken via…” Ahlberg paused, presumably for dramatic effect, “ _ Supernatural circumstances!”  _

“What, like a Nisse got him?” She asked. “But our Nisse’s been nothing but well behaved!” 

“They’ve been known to steal things, only a matter of time before they stole a helpless, human child!” 

“I really think it must’ve been someone else, I-”

The House spirit was wrangled by the other safety patrol member. “It’s okay, pal.” The Patrolman said. “You’ll be allowed to testify in court.” 

“They’d better be, it wasn’t them, I assure you!” Gwen sighed. 

“Well,  _ you  _ defend him then!” 

“I’m a  _ probate  _ lawyer, Sheriff Ahlberg, I’m not-” Gwen groaned. “Look, until you take this seriously, I’m going to have to ask you to remove yourselves from this! This is my  _ child  _ that’s missing!” 

“Well, what was he doing before? Could he have attracted anything dangerous?” 

“...he was out with his friends.” 

“Which friends?” Ahlberg asked. 

“...Hilda Larsson and Frida M-”

“Hilda Larsson! Nothing but trouble, that girl!” Ahlberg said. “She’ll know the cause of all this...Mitch! Put down that Nisse!”

Mitch put the nisse down. 

“We’re headed to the Larsson residence!” They got in the car, sped off, and left Gwen tired, scared, and overall dissatisfied. But she followed them. 

* * *

“Got any 3’s?” 

“Go fish.” Kaisa responded. Hilda grumbled. 

“You two know we’re supposed to be playing  _ War,  _ right?” Johanna asked. 

There was a knock on the door. Johanna went to get it. “Ah...Ahlberg. What brings you here?” 

“We’re here to arrest your daughter!”

“...on what grounds?” 

“For kidnapping David Lewis!” 

Johanna furrowed her brow. “Hilda,” She turned around, “You haven’t seen David anywhere, have you?”

“Not today, no. I was with him yesterday though.” 

Heavy footsteps came up the stairs, and David’s mother Gwen stood behind Ahlberg. “Ahlberg, go home. I found him.” 

“Ah! Splendid.” he just….left. Simple as that. She waited until he was out of earshot, and walked in. 

“Gwen, what’s all this about?” 

“I didn’t find him but Ahlberg’s too stupid to know what to do.” She said. “I-I just told him he shouldn’t go out without telling me, tucked him in, and-” She sniffled, sitting on the couch, “And I went to tell him I was off to work, and...and he’s gone!” She took off her glasses and cried. “I don’t know what to do!” 

“Were there black footprints on the floor?” Hilda asked. She walked over, seeming to know what’d happened. “You said he’d broken a rule.” She said. 

“Oh, sure he did, but it wasn’t a big one, I wouldn’t have...I wouldn’t have wanted him  _ gone!  _ I  _ love  _ him, he’s my  _ son!”  _ She huffed and tried to regain her breath, her face red and her eyes glassy and filled with tears. Hilda patted her shoulder. “I bet I know what got him...but it’s not good.” 

“What was it?” 

“....A Bogeyman.” She said. “They live in Nisse space, and kidnap children who break rules, to put them in stew.” She narrowed her eyes. “I know it’s one, Trevor and one of the Marra have been gone recently.” 

“What are we supposed to do?” 

“We’d have to get into Nisse space, but Tontu’s been gone recently…”

Right in front of them, from the ceiling, fell Tontu, writhing and raving like a mad beast. 

“Hilda! You gotta help me! There’s a Bogeyman! Or...boy...or...whatever they call him these days! He’s got David and a  _ smoker! _ ”

Gwen gasped. “MY KID’S IN A SMOKER SOMEWHERE!?”

“And they’re not even using good barbecue sauce! It’s this store bought garbage, I mean, they could at least TRY to make a dry rub or someth-” 

Hilda hit Tontu on the back of the head. 

“Sorry.” He focused. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna get him back!” 

“Move quickly!” She said. 

Hilda grabbed Tontu’s hand. “Ready?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

And just like that, the two disappeared under the couch. 

* * *

“So how do we get him?” Tontu asked. 

“What do you mean?” Hilda asked in return. “I’m not a spirit  _ hunter,  _ I just know about them.” She said. 

“You mean we came down here with no plan!?” Tontu raised his arms in disbelief. 

“ _ You’re  _ the one who offered to bring us here!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Wait!” Tontu held up his finger. “I have a plan.”

“What is it?” 

“First, we draw him out.” He said. “And to do that, I need to break a rule.” He looked around. “....come closer.”

“Huh?”

“Closer!” He whispered. “I need to tell you a secret.”

“Is this close enough?” 

“Closeeeeer…” 

She was right next to him. What could he say that would-

SMACK!

“OW!” Hilda rubbed her cheek. “What’d you slap me for!?”

“To break a rule! I can’t hurt my host family while I’m in Nisse space, which means that the bogeyman will show up if I just mime myself sleeping.” He hopped out of Nisse space, and came back with a nightcap and a small bed. “Go hide somewhere.” He plopped into the bed. “And figure out how to defeat him.”

“...I think I’ve got a plan.” 

Not 20 minutes passed, until Hilda heard footsteps. Poking her head up from behind a small rise in the wall, she gasped, and saw...it.

It had pale skin, and bloodshot eyes. It had a mouth with chapped, cracked lips, yellow, crooked, sharp teeth, and gums that looked so swollen they’d bleed when the wind blew too harsh. He wore a big hat, a long trench coat, and khaki pants. He scooped Tontu up into his bag, and dragged him away...and that’s when Hilda got to following. 

It went down a long,  _ long  _ pathway, that seemed to never end, before getting into a doorway, and shutting it. When Hilda opened the door, she saw its dwelling. 

It was dark and dank, with mold on the walls and bugs crushed into the carpet. In the center was a big horizontal smoker, and sacks full of children, who all looked either too scared to scream, or too resigned to their fate. She saw David. 

“...David?” She whispered. 

“Hilda?” He blinked a few times. 

“I’m gonna get you out of here…” She went to try and find something, but-

“STOP!” It turned immediately, and screamed in her face. Its rancid breath nearly burned off her eyebrows. “WHat are YOOOOUUUUUUU doing here!?”

“...I…” She struggled to get any words out. David didn’t struggle at all. 

“She’s a Bogey, too!” He said. 

“...heee’s right!” She harrumphed. She really got thrown under the bus there, huh? “I’m the Bogeywoman of…” She thought hard and long for an answer. “...Barbecue!”

“Oh?” He got closer, and moved a long, spindly, spider like hand around her neck. “And what rule have I broken, hmm? Not enough MEAT to entertain guests!?” He laughed hysterically, but then Hilda remembered a comment that Tontu had made. 

“The sauce.” She said. She picked up a bottle of it. “You call  _ this  _ Barbecue sauce!?” She sniffed it, and winced. “Eugh...I could get this at a supermarket!” She  _ knew  _ she had to be more specific...what’s something ridiculous she might be able to back up? She knew  _ nothing  _ about Barbecue of all things, what could go in a sauce that wasn’t on the label…? “It doesn’t even have vinegar in it!” 

It was worth a shot. 

“It doesn’t NEED Vinegar in it, it’s not-”

“ _ Children have to be prepared Carolina Style!”  _ Tontu shouted from the bag. 

“And Carolina Style needs Vinegar.” Hilda crossed her arms. She smirked with determination, hoping she’d be able to sell the fact that she’d bodged that together with context clues and faith. 

“...no…” He gasped. “I’ve...I’ve broken a  _ cardinal rule of barbecue!”  _ He started to shrivel up and disappear into the floor. “You’ve broken me this time, infernal demon! But I will prevail! One day, I will  _ prevail! _ ” Confidentially, he didn’t look like he was doing a whole lot of prevailing at the moment, as he slowly melted into the floor, leaving a hollowed out trench coat and a puddle of oozing goop. 

Hilda sifted through the coat and unlocked all the cages and cupboards, getting kids to Nisse and having the Nisse take them home. Breathlessly, she grabbed David, and Tontu. 

“How did that even  _ work!?”  _

“Beats me.” Hilda said. “I'm still a bit confused...Tontu, how do you know so much about all this barbecue business?” 

“I have a life outside of the house, y’know.” He pulled a picture from his pocket, of him posing with a few other Nisse in cowboy hats, wearing a blue ribbon that said ‘Best Beef Brisket/Beef Rib in Texan Nisse Space 2020’. “I’m not just a Texas ‘Cue expert, either.”

“You really saved the day, Tontu, I’m impressed.” Hilda patted his head. 

“Oh, I just like to be helpful.” He said, bashfully. 

* * *

They made it back up, with David rubbing his head, and Hilda smiling. “Mum! We found David!”

Gwendolyn gasped, and just held David tight, as tight as she could. “DAVID!” 

“Mum!” He hugged her back, tightly, and the two of them cried, happy to be back together. 

“I’m so happy you’re alright...you were down there for ages…”

“I’m alright, Mum, I promise.” David said. “Can we go home now?”

“Yes! We can go home…” She hugged Hilda. “Thank you for helping my son.” She hugged Tontu as well, and waved goodbye as they left. 

“Why do you smell like cheap barbecue sauce?” Hilda’s mother asked. 

“Long story.” Hilda and Tontu sat down to eat, and afterward, Hilda just shot straight to bed. It had been a long day, indeed. In the background, the news was on. 

More fires tonight than any night before. 


	8. The Fires on the Mountain

_ “And I see more and more clearly that our world will perish from greed.” _

_ -Dimitar Dimov, ‘Tobacco’ _

Gerda was concerned. 

“There’s hundreds.” She said, looking at the mountain. “Hundreds of fires, with wolves in the way, and no shots. No poaching. Evidence of camping, broken tree limbs, everything, and then it’s gone by day!” She huffed. “This  _ can’t  _ be right, we’re missing something.”

“Have we used any night vision implements?” 

“I just got one working the other night...let’s see.” Gerda took the heavy, outdated goggles, and put them on. She gasped. 

“...there’s people.” 

“People?”

“ _ Soldiers. _ ” She replied. “Very old looking ones.” She peered in. “With guns.” She took the goggles off. “And I saw them leaving boot prints. If they’re spirits, they’re solid somehow.”

“Let me see…” Jorgen took the goggles, and peered out. “Hell’s horses…” 

Thousands of odd, expressionless, almost corpse-like soldiers, heavily armed, with rifles and swords. Ghosts. Ghosts of an army. Ghosts of…

“The cairn.” He said. “ _ Shit,  _ the cairn!” 

“What?”

“Someone removed the cursed stone from the cairn, Gerda! They said that army would come back, but-”

The sun edged over the opposing mountains, and just like that, the ones on the top of the mountain started to disappear. “This isn’t good.” He said. He used one of the DSLR cameras to get a good video of them disappearing.

“They’re disappearing. That seems fine to me, I-”

“They haven’t  _ attacked  _ yet, Gerda!” Jorgen took her by the shoulders. “We need to get something done beforehand! They’re sure to attack soon if the stories are true!” 

“What can we even do?” She asked. “We’re 50, maybe 60 people with deer guns and crossbows.” She said. “The city’s not going to throw us a bone because we think we saw ghosts!” 

“What else can we  _ do!?”  _ He asked. 

“...fair.” Gerda sighed. “I’ll drive us to the council building.” 

* * *

The Trolberg Council Building was near the center of town, in an old,  _ old  _ building that predated any other that was still standing. Gerda and Jorgen walked into the place, armed with high resolution photographs, video, and evidence from other fires. They were going to have to be quick, and harsh. 

They approached the emergency committee. 

“Committee members,” Jorgen started, laying out evidence that was hastily printed at a print shop in one of the walls, “What we have is a serious crisis. It’s life or death. Recently, a report reached the emergency committee that the stone from the cairn had been removed.”

“This is true.” One man said. “We’re keeping it under wraps to avoid hysterics.” 

“You’re familiar, then, with the curse that comes along with it? That if it is removed, the army shall return?”

The head of the council, who Gerda recognized as that Frida girl’s father, scoffed. “You surely can’t be thinking that an army has returned to try and  _ invade _ , can you?” 

“Not thinking.” Jorgen circled two figures in a picture. “Observing.” 

“Look. They disappear in the daylight.” Gerda said, showing a video of them doing just that. “But not by fire light.” 

“...dear gods.” One councilman uttered. 

“Do you have any idea when they would attack?”

“No clue.” Jorgen said. “We’re asking for something rather...extreme.” 

“What?” 

“We need some sort of authority to...” 

“Take lives?” The head of the council sighed heavily. “...we cannot allow that without some form of paperwork establishing it as  _ purely temporary. _ I’d suggest…” he rifled through a suitcase, and found it. “The Emergency Security Defense Request.” He handed them one, and took another to give to an aide. “The Bell Keeper’s Union is a search and rescue organization. But this form grants you temporary power to defend the city in specific circumstances.” 

“What are those circumstances?” Jorgen asked. 

“One: That the opposing force is not human,or if it is, it is openly hostile in no uncertain terms. Two: That the opposing side fires first if armed, or becomes close enough to attack with adequate warning. Three: That the opposing side is adequately warned by 4 warnings, 2 verbal commands, 2 warning shots. Four: That if warning shots are used, they are fired at least 2 meters in front of the enemy. Five: That lethal force is used only in circumstances where lethal force is expected from the opposing force.” 

“...sounds perfectly reasonable to me.” Gerda said. 

“The power is temporary, and is immediately revoked after one week unless further conflict arises. If they turn out to be very elaborate huxters, then you ABSOLUTELY cannot shoot. Any shots at real humans will still result in the standard punishment.”

“Does the organization sign this?”

“All volunteers must sign it, and turn them in by tomorrow morning. The council will vote to approve of all Bell Keeper’s Union Applications. How many forms must be made?”

“...63, I should say.” 

“Very well.” 

“Gerda, I’ll get things set here. You talk to Ahlberg.” Jorgen wiped sweat from his brow. He seemed...unhappy. 

* * *

Gerda walked to Ahlberg’s building, and up to his office, right past the receptionist. She knocked on the door. 

“Do come in!”

She opened it. “Ahlberg...we need to talk.” 

“What? Come to get your fun job back?” He asked. He smirked. “How does it feel to sit around and play soldier on the wall?”

“It feels nice.” Gerda said. “It’s a pleasant change to help people.” She sat across from him. “I have bad news. You’re aware that the stone is missing from the cairn?”

“The one on the lawn here? Yes, I’m aware. We’ve been investigating who took it since I noticed it was missing.”

“We…” She sighed, and showed him the video of the troops disappearing on the camera. “We’ve sourced the fires to what appear to be Full Body Apparitions. Solid, too. They’re chopping down trees, and they’re starting to leave boot prints.” 

Ahlberg laughed. “FBA’s!? Are you out of your mind?”

“Either way, we’re applying for Emergency Security Power.” Gerda said. “But I’ve come to request access to the armory.” 

“We don’t grant access until you’ve received your ESP certification.” 

“I know. I’m requesting access if and when we get it.” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s just pranksters.” He said. 

“Ahlberg, what’s the harm in the  _ sensible  _ department getting to hold a slightly better gun? If it was the safety patrol doing it, you’d shoot the first thing you saw moving!”

“What’s to stop  _ you  _ all from doing that?”

“Well, we’ll have an independent observer from the city council overseeing us and making sure we follow the rules of the ESP agreement with the deterrent of life in  _ prison _ . We’re not planning on mucking about with this, this is serious business.” 

“Well, go be serious about it someplace else then. I’m not giving you anything.” 

“Will you at least muster the Safety patrol if something occurs?”

“Nothing will occur!” 

“But what if-” 

“They’re pranksters, Gerda!” 

“They  _ disappeared,  _ Erik!” She showed him the footage again. “There’s no way around this! They’re either spirits that we take care of or they’re pranksters and we don’t fire a single shot! I  _ want  _ it to be pranksters, that way no one gets hurt! No one but  _ you  _ actively seeks violence.”

“I’m  _ NOT  _ granting you access to anything, I’m  _ NOT  _ mustering the safety patrol, and I’m  _ NOT  _ going to believe you. This isn’t dangerous, it’s a fraud! A hoax! You just want to have more power, don’t you?” 

“I can’t say this any differently, Erik. They disappear. On camera. They’re spirits!” 

“I’m doing this to protect the  _ people,  _ Gerda! If we just say there’s a bunch of spirits out there trying to invade, everyone will panic, and then we’re all doomed!” 

“We’re all  _ prepared  _ if we have more time!” 

“I’m not letting you into it. At all. That’s final. Full and final.” 

“...fine.” She said. “When you die, you’ll know it’s real.” She stormed out of the office. 

“...I won’t die.” Ahlberg smirked. “Rather, I think I’ll be immortalized…”

* * *

“He thinks it’s a  _ hoax?”  _

“I showed him the evidence. I showed him everything. I tried, I did.” Gerda sighed. “He’s never been one to listen to experts.” 

“He never struck me as that type, no.” Jorgen sighed, and helped a few more people with paperwork at the central guardhouse. He sat down and slumped over. 

“You seem upset.” 

“We’re not s’posed to hurt people.” he said. 

“They’re spirits.” 

“And if they aren’t?” 

“We have to fire warning shots anyway, if they put things down and say they’re joking, we’ll just let them live. It’s not hard to  _ not  _ shoot something.” Gerda patted Jorgen’s back. “Us not  _ wanting  _ to do this is an advantage. We’re not going in begging to kill something.” 

“I suppose yer right.” Jorgen said. “I just...I can’t help but feel that this hurts our integrity somethow.” Jorgen looked out the window. “We’re peacekeepers, Gerda.” 

“I know.” Gerda sat next to him. “But this is an abnormal situation. The Safety patrol isn’t even mustering for it if it occurs.” She said. “And you heard the council, they can’t get the military out here to respond to pranksters.” 

“It’s  _ not  _ pranskters, it’s  _ not a hoax-”  _

“But they believe it is. We’re at their mercy, Jorgen.” 

“I know.” 

Jorgen didn’t want to do this. He hated the idea of hurting someone, of killing someone...he couldn’t take himself to do it. He was glad they had to warn them. He was very glad. He just had to hope, hope on hope, that this was pranksters, that they’d slow down when the shots were fired, that it would all just be a big misunderstanding. He wasn’t some sheepdog guardian type. He was an outdoorsman who helped people stave off hypothermia and set broken bones. Not  _ this.  _

The last volunteer turned in their paperwork to Jorgen. He stood up.    
“...As part of your orientation, you had to be firearms cleared and background checked.” He said. “We won’t have access to an armory. Since we have to put down animals and scare off predators, you’re cleared to own one hunting rifle, purchased in store.” He swallowed nervously. “...Buy one if you haven’t got one.”

The tone was somber. Jorgen bound up the paperwork and sent it all to the council building. The Emergency Committee had been there all day, and they were there for another hour and some change pouring over applications. They invited Jorgen into the chamber. 

“All applications were approved. Your certificate will be drafted tomorrow and will be effective at noon tomorrow.” 

“...thanks.” He shook their hands, and headed back out to the guardhouse. He went up to his place in the wall, and watched. More fires. It was easier to see the figures now...one even chopped down a tree. These couldn’t be jokers, could they? 

He’d have to wait and see. 


	9. Snow Falls

“Wasn’t that adorable? Well, now back to you, Jonah.”

“Thanks, Kate. Bad news from the mountain, it appears there were individuals seen there, possibly capitalizing on the disappearance of a stone, thrown during the invasion, from its cairn. The removal of the stone is supposed to bring about a curse, which-”

“Mum?” Hilda asked. “You don’t really think that stone is  _ cursed _ , do you?”

“What, and that we’re fated to see an army of undead soldiers come and try to take over the city?” Johanna rolled her eyes. “I dunno.”

“You don’t think it’s stranger than anything else Hilda’s done?” Alfur asked. 

“I’ve  _ seen  _ a lindworm, and a kraken, and a troll, and a yule lad, and elves.” Johanna said. “Never any armies of the undead. Still, rather mean prank to pull if it is one.” 

Kaisa walked out of the door of her room, wearing typical work clothes, and a thicker wool cardigan that Johanna had gotten her. She kissed Hilda’s cheek. “I’m off, I’ll see you.” 

“See you, ma.” 

Kaisa kissed Johanna. “I’ll be late, but I’ll be home.” 

“Alright, love.” Johanna got up and put a hat on her. “It’s cold out there, Kaisa.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine.”

“If you insist.” She said, walking her to the door. She hugged her. “See you, lovely.” 

“So long.” Kaisa kissed her once more and was out the door. Johanna sat back down. She looked over at the tv. “...huh.” She blinked. “Changes my mind a bit.” 

“What changes your mind about who?” Hilda asked.

“Gerda is on TV. She’s saying it could be real...Gerda doesn’t normally exaggerate like that, does she?”

“Beats me.” Hilda said. “But maybe someone should take a look at the mountain, just t’be sure.” 

“....Hilda, last time you went to the mountain, you almost got eaten and your friend got kidnapped.” 

“Ah, but mum!” Hilda huffed. “I’ll be so careful out there, I promise! I’ll look like I never went out at all.” 

“...well, fine. But you  _ have  _ to be back before dark. And try to get one of your friends to go along.” 

“Thanks mum!” She picked up the phone after nearly running across the living room for it. “...hello, is this Frida?”

* * *

Frida was bundled up about as much as one could be bundled. Her father was paranoid about the cold, and her mother, who was more reasonable with this sort of thing, was out of town. 

“I could normally get us a ride with my grandpa, Jorgen,” Hilda said, “But he seemed...less than enthusiastic.” 

“...So, wait.” Frida pinched the bridge of her nose. “First, Jorgen’s your grandfather? Second, why wasn’t he keen on this? It’s cold but there’s not any freezing rain or anything.”

“Beats me. Probably just busy.” Hilda said. She walked through the snow. “It’s just us two today, David’s dad is calling today and they don’t wanna miss him.” 

“It could be worse...you’ve at least got Alfur with you, right?”

“Indeed I do.” Hilda smiled and pulled him out from behind her ear, being gentle with him in her wool mittens. 

“Hello, Frida!” He waved, before getting back behind Hilda’s ear. 

“Hi, Alfur.” Frida nodded and waved back. “So...we’re going to just have a peek? Like last time?” 

“Yeah, but we’re gonna have to be quick about it.” Hilda said. “Not a lot of daylight.” 

“Well...seems like someone’s already been up this way.” 

“Huh?” Hilda looked over. She looked at where Frida’s fingers were pointing. 

_ Tracks!  _

“Wow...better than last time, eh?” 

“I’ll say...we might even get out of here without being eaten by a Leshy!” 

“Here’s hoping.” Hilda continued up the mountain. Other than tracks, there were some signs of life. Trees had been cut down, with only the stumps remaining. Small circles of melted snow, with indents in the snow and wet ground where logs or stools used to be. The occasional left behind tent pole. Nothing seemed supernatural. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

“It’s weird,” Frida said, “If they aren’t spirits, where do they go during the day?” She asked. “It’s so...quiet out here.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Hilda said. “It would have to be, wouldn’t it?” 

“It would…” Frida furrowed a brow, and looked around the place just a little more. “This all looks really old.” She said. “I just found something!” Hidden below a shady, craggly overhang in the rock was a chest. Frida looked at it. “...Oh, my.” 

“What is it?”

“It looks ancient!” Alfur said. 

“Maybe it’s treasure!” Hilda smirked and wrung her hands together. “Never thought my treasure hunting days would begin  _ without  _ a boat, but-”

“It’s not treasure.” Frida said, a few moments after opening it. “... _ look.”  _ She pointed. Were those...clothes? 

_ Soldier’s clothes?  _

“If they’re spirits, they might go away with the sun,” Frida said, “But this chest isn’t being hit by the sunlight, which is why it’s still there!” 

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Frida, that’s silly. They don’t just  _ disappear  _ in the sunlight.” 

“Who says we don’t?” 

The two of them stopped dead in their tracks, and looked up. He looked...almost like a fresh corpse. His skin was off color, almost purpleish, his eyes seemed glassy and unaimed, and his cheeks were hollow. His eyes were sunk deep into his head, and he had a crooked, but small nose. It looked as if, at some point, he’d been hit across the head. He wore Red under a gray greatcoat, and he looked the spitting image of a British soldier from the old paintings they had in textbooks. 

Hilda and Frida just sort of...stared for a moment. They weren’t sure what to say. 

“Those yours?” Frida awkwardly pointed at the chest. 

No response, other than a raised rifle. The rifle itself was old, but it still looked capable of doing some damage. And there was a bayonet affixed to it. 

Hilda, not one to be afraid of much, realized that due to her short stature, she could rush for the soldier’s legs and force him to have to be quick with the long rifle. He wasn’t quick enough, as she rushed and tackled him. He fell quickly, and dropped the rifle. Hilda tried to pick it up, but as she went for it, his hand came down hard on her head. She winced and fell over. Frida was his next target. 

Frida was petrified, but then, remembered something. “...want me? Come and get me!” 

He lunged, but she was too quick, and in the sunlight, too. And quickly, part of his rifle evaporated. 

He gasped. “...wait, I-” He was pushed into the sunlight by Hilda, and he quickly dissolved, almost instantly disappearing. Frida looked jarred. 

“...let’s get back.” 

“Let’s.” Hilda seemed jarred, as well. 

* * *

“...how are we gonna stop a load of ‘em? What if they attack at  _ night!?”  _

“We’ll have to return the stone, if that’s what caused it.” 

“I guess...isn’t there some sort of spell for finding things like that?” 

“Well...it’s different for cursed objects. I’m sure it’s somewhere, but I’d have to find it.” 

“Please do your best to,” Hilda held Frida’s hands as they got past the gate. She looked worried. “I’ll help if you need it, but I’m sure mum wants me to stay with her if things go sour.” 

“No problem.” Frida said, hugging Hilda. “I’ll do my best.” 

As Frida walked off, Alfur spoke up. “Hilda, I think we might want to sit this one out.” 

“If we don’t find the stone, people will get hurt, Alfur.” 

“But what makes you so su-”

“Alfur, you  _ saw  _ him turn into dust and float away, right? I wasn’t just going bonkers?” 

“All I’m saying is-”

“Alfur we need to find the st-”

“It doesn’t always have to be  _ you _ !” Alfur exclaimed. “You don’t always need to be the one to swoop in and save the day! In this case, it might be better if you don’t!” Alfur sighed. “ _ You  _ could be the one that ends up getting hurt!” 

“...” Hilda didn’t really know what to say. She figured she’d either always be fine, or screw up so badly that she would have to be scraped into a bucket, and it wouldn’t be her issue anymore. She had only recently started thinking about the repercussions of that. 

“...If we can find the stone and not go near the walls, or...or wherever it happens, then we  _ have  _ to find it.” Hilda said. “I don’t wanna get near anything with a big old gun, either.” She looked at Alfur, holding him in the palm of her hand. “But someone has to do  _ something,  _ right?” 

“If it’s safe, I’ll allow it.” He said, crossing his arms. Hilda nodded. “Alright.” She walked back to her place, and saw a Bell Keeper’s jeep out front. Who was that, she wondered?

When she got in, Johanna looked over. She was talking to Jorgen. 

“Hilda!” Johanna walked over quickly and hugged her tight. Hilda was still...a bit rattled, it seemed. She was slow to hug her back. “Are you alright? I’ve been talking with Jorgen about what they found out there.” She said. “Jorgen tells me it’s a bit more...serious than I’d imagined.” 

“I’m okay, mum.” Hilda said. “Frida is, too.” 

“Did you see anything?” 

What did she say? ‘Oh yeah, sure! A big one! And he almost stabbed me to death!’

“I didn’t see anything.” She said. “Tracks and stuff, but I thought it was cranksters and stuff.” 

“...Hilda…” Johanna sighed. “T-they disappeared. Jorgen saw them disappear, I know him too well, he doesn’t exag-”

“Hilda.” Jorgen spoke gruffly. “...stay in tonight.” He said. He walked over and hugged her tight, as well, as tight as he could. Hilda was locked in embraces that felt like the ones you’d give at a train station when someone was going away forever. She wasn’t sure why, but these hugs managed to feel  _ grim _ . Jorgen looked out the window. “...I should go.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Sure as can be.” He said. “Stay safe, Johanna.” 

“I will.” The two hugged. “On your way back,” Johanna raised her hand, “see if you can’t get in touch with Kaisa?” 

“I’ll try.” He nodded. He walked out the door. Johanna rushed over to a closet, and looked for something. She did something which sounded like punching in a code. Johanna spoke. “Hilda, we’re far from the walls, but I want to be safe. And don’t turn on the news, it’ll just make you more scared.” 

“Changed from this morning , huh?” 

“Quite a bit, actually.” She said. “Ahlberg said something stupid, and then Jorgen was contacted, and then someone from the council...it was a nightmare.” She rubbed her eyes. “We’re not going near the walls, and unless it’s absolutely necessary, we’re not going outside.” 

Hilda’s eyes widened. “But what if-”

“Unless you get hurt, we’re not going anywhere.” Johanna said, firmly. “I don’t mind you going out into the woods. But Hilda, this could be….this could be worse than that.”

“Mum, I-” 

“ _ Hilda. _ ” Johanna took Hilda’s shoulders and knelt in front of her. “...I’m not letting you out of my sight for now, okay?” She asked. 

“...okay.” 

The sun began to sink below the skyline, and the signal pyres were lit for both light and warmth, as bells started to ring. 

And the fires were put out, and replaced with red lines of ghostly soldiers. 


	10. The Invasion

When the English invaded, they did it knowing full well that the Huldric army would lick them in guerilla war. So they just...threw men at the problem. 

That would explain, maybe, why so many were there. Quite a few...Gerda lost count at around a few thousand. The fact that she got that high was kind of a miracle. 

“First warning shot didn’t get any responses.” 

“Fire another one!” Jorgen said. 

They fired another warning shot, but the troops just kept coming. Jorgen peered out. He sighed. “...try another.” 

“Jorgen, they-”

“Another!” He seemed desperate. Another was fired. He sighed. 

“...just be pranksters...this is all just a sick, cruel joke…” he whispered to himself, sighing. 

They didn’t stop. 

“...open fire.” The call came from Jorgen, meekly, into the radios. Without hesitation, the 60 some bell keepers just...began to fire. It was grim from the outlook. Shots into the crowd seemed to do nothing to stop the hoard of men, who quickly came barreling towards them. This section of wall was in the process of being rebuilt back then, so they at least had the advantage there, but what would happen when they got to the door? What would happen then? 

A swath of maybe 10 or so disappeared at once. Someone was on the wall, saying words, and just focusing. Was that…

“Kaisa?” Jorgen looked over. “What’re you doing here!?”

“Helping.” She said. “I know enough to send some of them away, but I don’t know how-”

“Take these.” He handed her some earplugs. She’d definitely need them. They just kept coming. 

Gerda rushed down to the ground, going to the office. She got on the phone quickly. 

“Hello?”

“Erik! They  _ aren’t  _ pranksters, they’re shooting back at us!” 

“Heavens! And I suppose you want me to save the day?” 

“At least send...someone?” 

“If they breach the walls, we’ll let you know.” 

“What!? Are you serious!?”

“As serious as can be.” He hung up the phone. Gerda pinched the bridge of her nose, and then...hatched a plan. She walked outside. A spectator was standing there, trying to get a good look through a small crack in the doors. 

“A lot of them out there, eh?” He asked. 

“Yes. Shame Erik Ahlberg won’t lend a hand.” 

“...the safety patrol guy?” 

“The one and only. He doesn’t think it’s a big deal.” 

“Someone could get hurt…” The spectator seemed upset.  _ And so did his friends… _

* * *

A half hour passed. Luckily, the armory had loaned them ammunition, so they were at least able to keep firing. Hilda didn’t know that. She just knew she could hear shots, and some screams, and she could see light. It was incredibly bright, as if it was sunset. But she stayed hunkered in her room, while Johanna worriedly watched the news. 

“...we’re not expecting anything serious. A few shots here and there and it’ll go away.” Ahlberg spoke on the  _ news.  _ He had time to speak on the news about this. But not for long...he was chased away by a small crowd. 

There was a hurried knock on the door. Johanna rushed to it, hoping it would be Kaisa. 

“Frida?” 

“Hilda! I need to see Hilda!” She seemed frantic, and was carrying a book. She also had...a smile on her face?

“Whatever are you  _ here  _ for? Why Hilda?” 

“Because she’s my familiar and I’ve got to use this spell to find the rock and return it to the cairn!” 

“...you’re joking.” 

“I’m serious!” 

“Frida, there’s an angry mob out there, as well as evil spirits, we  _ can’t  _ just be running around town looking for a rock!” 

“Oh, please, it’s our only chance! There’s not many people fighting and I  _ know  _ I can fix the problem like this!” 

“...Hilda?” Johanna called. “Frida’s here for you.” 

When Hilda finally got downstairs, she was suited up to go outside. Johanna, realizing she wasn’t going to be able to stop them, figured she should get dressed as well. She got on a jacket, a beanie, and went to the closet. 

“So what’s the spell?” 

“It’s right here. We need to be on the ground outside for it to work.” She said. “It’s going to be interesting...you’ll have to trust me, it’ll  _ only  _ present itself to me.” She said. “But I promise, it’ll be really clear to-”

“To...what?” Hilda asked. 

“...Hilda, you never told me you owned guns.” 

Johanna had a shotgun out. She slung it over her shoulder. “If we’re going out, we’re going out with some protection, alright?” She hugged Hilda as tight as she could. “Frida, do your parents know you’re out?” 

“They weren’t home.” She said. “Dad’s probably at the council office and mum is on business someplace.” 

“...okay.” 

The three of them went outside, as Johanna stood guard over Hilda and Frida. As Frida read the spell, admittedly messing up once or twice, Johanna heard a mob running down the street. And ducking into an alley, was…

“Johanna!” 

“Get away from us, Erik.” She said. “You’ve got no reason to come here.” 

“What’re they doing?” He pointed to Frida and Hilda. “Is that... _ witchcraft?  _ At  _ her  _ age, with no supervisor?” 

“I’m supervising them.” Johanna narrowed her eyes. 

“Seems like it!” Erik scoffed. “What do you make of all that racket from the walls?” He asked. “...want me to take you somewhere safe?” He stepped closer. 

“ERIK AHLBERG IS HERE!” She shouted. She heard a stampede of snow boots on asphalt. Erik ran and hid, as the mob found him again. 

“Elis…..Ina!” Frida gasped, and her eyes shot wide open, turning blank. She was in a strange plane...it was Trolberg, but the houses had no walls. She heard something in the distance. A kind of chiming noise. And the stone, or at least, something like a stone, shone a beacon up to the sky. She blinked once, and she was back...but she still saw the beacon. 

“...it’s that way.” She pointed. “It’s that way, near the mansions...probably in one.” 

“We have to hurry.” 

* * *

The fighting up at the tower was getting worse. More people came with more deer rifles and more ammunition, all volunteers. Jorgen was concerned about the legal ramifications of all that, but he had the help he had. Which was good. Because the ghosts were getting closer. And they’d proven that the bullets were solid. 

It started with a wounded arm. The guy was grazed. He would be fine. Then someone died.  _ As in, dead.  _ They were lucky, at this point there was a bridge that bottlenecked them, so there was a bit of hope there, but they were getting closer, and while they had pretty much every usable round from the armory, and while a mob had apparently  _ broken into it _ and gotten even more, Jorgen knew this wasn’t going to be something they could win, unless something was done. 

“Gerda, anything new!?” He asked, over the roar of the guns. 

“Nothing really positive. We’re done 6, one of them was just a random person.” She said. 

_ Shit. _

Jorgen nodded. “Keep track of those numbers, and I mean good track! And find out who dies!” He said. “And see if you can’t figure out where that stone is.”

“Someone’s looked for it.” Kaisa said, casually. “I can tell a seeking spell was activated.” She dispatched another large swath of them, huffing, panting, and beginning to sweat. It seemed like this was intense work for her. She caught her breath. “I cannot tell if they’re close, but someone is looking for it.” 

“We’ve got that going for us, eh?” Gerda went to the parapet and aimed, and reeled back, pulling back a bloodied arm. “Agh! Ahhh…” She hissed air in through gritted teeth, and looked at Jorgen. “I’m going to a hospital.” 

“I’ll take her.” A young bell keeper spoke, before ushering her down. Jorgen crossed his arms. “Kaisa, have you got enough juice left to be my second in command?” 

“Not sure who else will do it.” Kaisa said, standing back up. “I’ll take it.” 

“Good. keep at it!”

* * *

Further from the wall, Frida, Hilda, and Johanna finally made it to the mansions, and saw a rather nice one. Johanna scoffed. “It’s Ahlberg’s mansion! He’s got his name right here on the mailbox...are you  _ sure  _ it’s here?” 

“Positive!” Frida said. “If only we knew a way to get in...there’s got to be a spell in here for-”

Hilda tried the door. She giggled. “This side of town? They never lock their doors.” The door swung open. A light was still on in the kitchen, and Frida turned on the other light. “Big place…” She pointed. “Alright, it’s in a room over here.” Frida recovered the stone, and coughed. “Goodness, it smells awful in there!” 

“Smells like cigars…” Johanna sighed. “Have you got the stone?” 

Frida nodded. “Got it right here.” 

“Good, Now where’s the cairn?” 

“It’s in the garden of the Safety Patrol offices.” Frida said. “It’s a hike, but Hilda and I can get there, and we’ll be just fine!” 

“I’m coming with you.” Johanna said. 

“Mum, who’s with the house?”

“It’s been alone before.” Johanna said. “I’m not leaving you.” She spoke firmly. “That’s final.” 

“Alright, then.” Hilda wasn’t gonna say no to her. She had a gun, after all. If something bad happened, she could be useful. 

* * *

Erik Ahlberg kept running. 

He was running for what he figured would be his life. What started as 4 guys with some cricket bats became a mob armed with golf clubs, chair legs, and anything else that could be used to beat someone. 

“My son’s up on that wall, and you’re not lifting a finger!” One woman shouted. 

“If you’re in charge of Safety Patrol, then where are they!?” 

“LET’S GET HIM!” 

Erik was running, and running, and running. He managed, somehow, to get to a part of town where he could hide, at least for a little bit...his home! He sighed, and figured he’d get going on his plan to save the town with the stone. He walked into his study, and-

It was gone. 

The stone was just...gone. Plucked. Who took it?  _ Why  _ would someone take it unless they knew what it did, unless-

Unless they were a  _ witch _ . 

It was that kid. That dumb, short kid who hung out with Johanna’s daughter. He knew it had to be her, he just  _ knew  _ it had to be! He had to find that kid, get her on theft, and restore it before she did, or...something. He had to think quickly, either way. 

The mob was getting closer. He ran out the back door, and huffed. “If she knows the stone is valuable, then she must know about the cairn…” he decided he would get to work on making it to the town square. 

It was his only chance at being the hero he knew he was destined to be! He had to get there first. The race was on!


	11. The Cairn

David was sitting in his room. 

He knew, vaguely, what was going on. His mother was horrified, and had put him to bed early. He was horrified too. But he remembered hearing something on the news, something about a cairn? And a stone?

The street in the square is paved with stones.  _ Big ones,  _ too. He wondered if there might be a way to trick it?

Truth be told, he had no clue. He wasn’t studying any magic stuff like Frida was, and he wasn’t very naturally aware like Hilda. He had no idea what the rules about curses were. But he figured he might be able to...say, put just any old stone in there, have Frida say some magic words, and end whatever was happening. That is, if it  _ was  _ the stone. He was horrified though. He couldn’t take himself to do anything. 

He went downstairs instead. 

His mother was on the phone with his dad. She was bundled up on the couch. 

“I’m scared, Peter.” She said. “What if they get in?” 

David couldn’t hear his father’s response. 

“I know, but...they aren’t even putting out safety patrol. It’s not going to hold forever.”

He walked a bit closer. 

“I love you too. I know. I know. I promise, if we’re still here, when you get back, we’ll have the biggest party, and-” She sniffled, and her voice choked, “and we’ll have everyone over. Johanna, her new lover, we’ll have Rolf...I know. I love you more than I love the air I breathe, Peter. Goodnight.” She hung up the phone, and looked out the window. 

“Mum?” 

David’s mother looked over, and just dragged him into a hug. A tight, strong hug. She huffed and began to cry. “...I love you, David.” 

“I love you too, mum.” 

“I mean that...you’re so important to me.” She said, smiling down at him, her cheeks flushed and wet with tears. “I want you to-...no, I  _ need  _ you to know that. Ever since I gave birth to you, David, you’ve always been so important to me, and your father.” 

“I know, mum.” David hugged her closer. He heaved in air, and let out a deep, broad sigh. 

“Don’t ever forget that, no matter what happens.” She kissed his forehead. “I can’t promise you we’ll live, but I can promise you we’ll be together when we go if we do.” She said.

“Mum, I…” He winced. She didn’t know if they’d  _ live _ . In fact, she seemed quite certain they wouldn’t. “I promise I’ll be safe.” he said, kissing his mother’s cheek.” She stood up, and headed off to bed. “Wake me if they get in, aye?” 

“Yes, mum.” David said. He walked up to his room, and looked outside. It was hard not to. Close to the harbor as he was, he could still see the signal pyres, and hear the shots. They’d slowed down. He wasn’t sure why. 

He had to do...something. And with a plan in mind, he looked in the mirror. He was trembling. He was horrified, but as he got winder clothes on, he whispered to himself. 

“Mum would do it for you.” He repeated the words over in his head.  _ Mum would do it for you. _ He snuck down stairs.  _ Mum would do it for you _ . He snuck to the breaker room, and grabbed the old pickaxe they used the broad end up to dig rain trenches in the back yard of the town houses.  _ Mum would do it for you. _ His steps were quiet, and he was trembling, wracked with fear. He closed the door behind him. 

“Mum would do it for you.” He said. He headed towards the square.

* * *

“Now, what words do you have to say?” 

“Uhm….hang on.” Frida rifled through the pages of an old book, as they drew nearer to the town square, and heard more yelling, and shots. It seemed like things were getting desperate out there. Shots were getting slower, yelling was getting louder, and some of the yells were clearly wails of pain. 

Johanna looked around. “Frida, get on my back, try to read there.” She said. “I’ll carry you, don’t run and read at the same time.” 

“Mum, she’s small but she’s hardly the size I was when-”

“I’ve been staying in shape.” Johanna hoisted Frida up and grunted. “Hold onto me, I’ll walk a bit slower. Hilda, stay with us.”

“But if we’re not quick, then-”

“If this works,” Frida smirked with determination, “They’ll all disappear at once. Even if they do get in, they’ll be gone when we recite the words!”

“IF you recite the words!” 

_ Erik Ahlberg _ was in front of them. They were only 5 or 6 blocks away from the cairn. He smirked, and crossed his arms. “...you stole from me.” 

“What!?” Frida was set down on her own feet again. “I didn’t steal anything!”

“Then how would you know I was referring to  _ you _ , you rapscallion!? Hand me the stone.” 

“You STOLE the stone!” Frida said. “You took it, you got us into this whole mess! What makes you want to have it now!?”

“YOU stole the stone from ME! Now hand it over!” 

“One step closer and I go away for murder.” Johanna said. She stared him dead in the eye, and brandished the shotgun. 

“...don’t play with guns you won’t fire.” Ahlberg spat the words. 

“I don’t play.” Johanna fired the shotgun and cycled the round, making sure to fire just in front of him. She moved to aim at him, and-

“Hey! THERE he is!” The mob caught up to him again. “He’s got that lady cornered!” 

“She’s got children!” 

Frida gasped. “HE TOOK THE STONE!” She saw the opportunity to out him for it. She took it. “He stole it and now we’re here!” 

“LET’S GET HIM!” The mob began to run, and he ran in the direction opposite the town square. Hilda and Frida ran. 

* * *

Kaisa was slumped against the wall. She was nursing a wound, just a graze of her shoulder by a stray bullet, but a wound nonetheless. She tried to get back up and commit to another wave of spirit dispatching spells, but she was spent. When she got up, she fell back down to the parapet. It took a lot of energy to cast these spells, and she’d been at it for hours now. 

What’s worse, the ammunition was running thin. 

They were down to maybe 400 rounds, which sounds like a lot, but when you factor in that 40 volunteers were still standing, it wasn’t much. They all had to be careful. They were lucky that the bridge was still bottlenecking them, but it was getting to be dire. Jorgen sighed. “Kaisa,” Jorgen looked down, “You’re done for the night.” 

“But…” She rubbed her eyes. “If I can just-” 

“Kaisa, you’ve done more than enough.” 

“Jorgen, I-”

“My future daughter in law isn’t dying of exhaustion on my watch.” he patted her good shoulder. “Go down to the guard house.” He helped her stand, and walked her down. 

“How’re things looking?” 

“Well…” Jorgen stood at the bottom of the staircase when they got to it, “It was a hell of a fight.” He said. 

“I…” Kaisa gasped. “Johanna. I need to see her, I-” 

“Easy.” Jorgen said. “We’ll be seeing her soon enough.” 

“I don’t see a way out of this where I get home.” 

“I said we’d see her again.” Jorgen replied. “Never that we’d get home.” 

“Oh.” Kaisa connected the dots. She laid down in a small cot, laid out for the wounded. 

“I wish I could have done more.” She said. 

“We all do.” He started back up to the ramparts. “Either way, we did what we could.” 

Jorgen had given up hope that the approaching horde would be done away with by the stone being returned. For all he knew, the stone had been destroyed. So, he just went back up the ramparts. It was him, the volunteers, and the shooting gallery at the end of the world. 

* * *

David was more optimistic. 

He had chipped away for a while, in the surprisingly desolate town square. He wiped sweat from his brow, and put the pickaxe down. He had a stone! A hefty sized one, too! He was about to walk over to the gate to the Safety Patrol building, when-

“DAVID!” He heard a voice. Frida’s! He looked over. “Frida!” He furrowed a brow. “What’re you doing h-”

“We have the stone!” 

“The  _ real  _ stone?” 

“Yes!” She rushed past the gate, and Hilda did, too. Johanna was behind them. She smiled. “Hello, David. Does your mother know you’re out?” 

“Ehh...no.” He blinked. 

Frida sighed, and got ready with Hilda. “I need both hands so I can put them on the cairn. You put the stone in and cover it up when I say!” 

“I’m ready.” Hilda had the stone, and opened the cairn. Frida spoke.    
“...G-goddess of curses, hear my cry…” She hesitated, and huffed. She couldn’t remember the  _ words. _

“Goddess of curses, hear my plea, end this curse and...and...and rescue me!” She looked over at Hilda and nodded. 

“Returned is the stone, which must lay here, so…” She grumbled. She was having trouble. Hilda gasped. She remembered this part. “Can I say it and have you repeat it?” 

Frida, silently, nodded. 

“Returned is the stone, which must stay here, i beg you, make them disappear, to the realm from which they came, never to return again.” 

“R-right.” Frida nodded. “We have to start all over, Hilda, take out the stone.” 

They heard boot steps. Erik Ahlberg’s boot steps. He had a gun with him. 

“Goddess of curses, hear my plea, end this curse and rescue me.” She nodded to Hilda, who put it back. 

“...Erik, not one step closer!” 

“Returned is the stone, which must stay here, I beg you, make them disappear, to the realm from which they came,” 

Erik Ahlberg moved to shoot. 

“Never to return again!” 

Before Erik could get a shot off, a bright beam of light shot straight into the air, and for a few fleeting seconds, it was so bright that it appeared to be day. And the shots stopped. 

They couldn’t see it from there, but the whole invading army of ghosts just...vanished. Some of the humans who’d been killed came back unscathed. Others came back with serious wounds. They all came back though, even if, for some, it wouldn’t be easy to  _ stay _ alive. 

But this seemed more than good enough, for the angry mob that had been following Ahlberg began to cheer as the shots fell away. Bells began to ring, seeming to signal the end. And they all crowded around where the cairn was. 

“Who put it back?” 

Frida, not wanting to be famed for this, kind of played dumb. “...dunno.” She said to the one asking. “What’s more important is that it’s back where it belo-”

“It was ME!” Erik triumphantly said. “Yes, it was I, Erik Ahlberg, who returned the stone to its cairn! You can all sleep soundly in your beds, as your hero has saved you!” 

“...didn’t you take it?” Someone shouted, and the mob resumed in its anger. Ahlberg held up the gun. 

“Easy! I-I’m armed! I...I saved you, didn’t I!? Why won’t you believe me!? I’m telling the truth, dammit! I’M TELLING THE-”

THUD!

Erik fell over, gripping his back, and writhing. It appeared the wind was knocked out of him. And on the ground next to him was a stone, pulled form the street, and David, standing there awkwardly. 

“I...uhm...I was aiming for his leg.” He said. “I threw high.” 

The crowd cheered, not necessarily for  _ David,  _ more for the fact that Ahlberg got what was coming to him. Johanna, Hilda, Frida, and David, managed to get back out from the loud cheers and revelers, and head back towards the residential areas. 

“I ought to get back home.” Frida said. “Dad’ll probably be worried if he;s back.” 

“I should, too.” David said. “I know the way from here.” It was a safe side of town, safe enough that Johanna had no real qualms with them walking back on their own. “I’m glad you two are safe.” She said. 

Hilda hugged both of them, tight. “Thank you, Frida.” She said. “I’m sorry this had to fall onto you.” 

“Hey,” Frida shrugged, “All in the life of an adventurer, right?” She smiled. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Same here.” Hilda said. She looked over at David. “What is it you were doing out there anyway?” 

“It’s...silly, in retrospect.” David said. “I should get home.” He hugged Hilda. “You’re a good person, Hilda.” David patted her back. 

“You are, too, David.” 

Johanna walked Hilda home, and unlocked the door. She sighed. “Well, through all of that, I got a call from Jorgen. Kaisa’s been at the front of all this all night!” 

“ _ Really?”  _ Hilda crossed her arms. 

“Really...she’ll be back tomorrow morning.” She said. “I’m going to go and see her. You stay in for the night, okay?” 

“Alright, mum.” Hilda hugged her, and sighed. “...Mum…” She sniffled. “That was a lot.” 

“It was, sweetie. But you’re safe, and I’m safe, and it’s all going to be okay.” 

“You were...you were going to shoot Erik Ahlberg.” 

“He was going to hurt you, Hilda, I didn’t have a choice.” 

“...you’d kill for me?” She asked. 

“Hilda.” Johanna kissed her cheek. “You’re my daughter. For years, after Gunnar, after getting out of Trolberg, you’re everything I had. You’re more important to me than the sun and the moon, Hilda.” She hugged her. 

“...is that why you worry so much when I go adventuring?” 

Johanna blinked. “Hilda, love,” She began, “When you go adventuring, I feel fine. I never wanted to raise you to obey my every word, or stay in my sight every waking moment. That’s not what I wanted.” She said. “What worries me is when you do something dangerous and don’t tell me. It makes me wonder where I went wrong if you can’t tell me things.” She hugged her tight. “If this whole...event, scares you away from adventuring for a bit, then that’s fine.” She moved some hair from Hilda’s face. “But please, don’t lose your spirit. Never lose your spirit. No matter what, your love for adventure makes you who you are. And if those adventures become smaller, then they become smaller. But Hilda Margaret Larson, never,  _ ever  _ stop going on adventures.” She pressed her forehead to Hilda’s. “You’re made for it.” 

Hilda pulled away, but soon returned to her mother’s arms with a tight embrace and a warm set of tears. She smiled through them, and spoke into her shoulder as she cried. 

“I promise I won’t, mum.” 

* * *

The next morning, Hilda barely got up. She was pretty tired, and justifiably so, seeing as she’d been running around the whole night before. She got on some leggings, a sweater, a skirt, and put her hair in a ponytail, walking into the living room. She rubbed sleep from her eyes, and saw Kaisa, with a big bandage around her arm. 

“Some weren’t so lucky. But I don’t think anyone has died again. It’s kind of a miracle, but-” She looked over, and gasped. “Hildy!” She moved to stand, but winced and sat back down. She looked more than drained. Hilda walked over to her, instead, and hugged her close. “Ma! You’re alright!” She made sure to avoid her good arm. 

“How’s Jorgen?” Hilda asked. 

“Still asleep, probably.” Kaisa replied. “It was a long night.” Kaisa looked at Hilda. “I hear you had quite the excursion.” 

“Frida and I?” Hilda nodded. “We did what we could.” Hilda was relieved to hear that no one was dead. “So...everyone lived?” 

“It’s a rarity with a curse like this.” Kaisa said. “But sometimes, fate is kind.” She said. “That doesn’t mean people weren’t wounded. Some woke up paralyzed. But they woke up.” Kaisa said. “It’s a good thing you two worked so quickly,” Kaisa continued, “or they wouldn’t have woken up at all.” 

“You and Frida did a good thing.” Johanna smiled. “You ought to celebrate.” 

“Ahh, I’d rather not be on a bunch of daytime talk shows and such.” Hilda scoffed. “It was Frida who did most of it. And I bet she’s not keen on being famous, either.” 

“I agree.” Johanna said. “Just have a childhood for a while...you can admit to doing it when you’re older.” She ruffled Hilda’s hair. “I’ve made breakfast.” 

“Thanks, mum.” 

As Hilda sat down, Johanna looked over at her. “So, any plans today?” 

“Well...I might go try and spot Snow Woffs tomorrow. But today, I tink I’m gonna get some rest.” She yawned. “Big night last night.” 

“Big night indeed.” 

The breakfast table was quiet, and so was the rest of the day. Kaisa spent her time working out how to work the library while she only had one good arm, Johanna spent the day working at her drawing table, and Hilda spent the day napping, and talking with Alfur, and napping, and reading, and of course, napping. 

She was so tired, she was even ready to sleep a full 8 hours when night fell again. She tucked herself into bed, and heard a wrap on her door. “Hilda?” Johanna poked her head in. “Kaisa and I are going to sleep, okay?” 

“Alright mum.” 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, mum.” Tomorrow could be filled with adventure, and memories, and catching up, and hanging out with her friends. 

But after all that? 

She figured sleeping was her best bet. 


End file.
